Charmed: the Golden Radiance
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya becomes the Charmed Ones' new sister. How will this effect all four of their lives? (Female Daisuke)
1. A New Destiny

"A New Destiny"

**Here is a new series. Please enjoy and review!**

In the city of San Francisco were a family of traveling tourists, one being a father, a mother and two girls who were looking around curiously as the father used a map to try and find some place they were meant to go.

"Are you sure you're reading the map right?" the mother asked almost desperately.

"Yes, I am. Come on, it's this way." The father said sternly.

The oldest daughter who looked to be 13 sighed as she walked along with her parents, her younger sister following close behind so that she wouldn't get lost.

It was a new city in a different country and they seemed to have strayed to the bad part of the city where the crime was big and danger was all around them.

The father led them down an alley where a man dressed in black clothing was standing with his arms folded in front of his chest as if he had been waiting on them.

"Hello Motomiya family. It's been a while." He greeted.

"Xavier. How are you?" the father, Ryun, asked.

The mother, Sakura, tried to hide her fear of the man while the oldest daughter Jun looked over with a frown while the youngest, Daisuke, looked curious as to what would happen.

"Do you really care? Now, where is she?" Xavier asked.

Ryun looked back to his two daughters and then grabbed Daisuke, the 10 year old giving him a confused look.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Jun asked as she went to follow, but Sakura grabbed her and held the magenta haired girl back.

"No dear, stay here." She warned.

Ryun placed Daisuke down in front of Xavier who smirked as he looked down at the girl and into her dark chocolate brown eyes that were filled with fear and curiosity.

Xavier then picked her up, but Daisuke tried to wriggle out of his grasp while Jun fought her mother's hold on her to try and get to her sister.

"There she is. Now leave us alone." Ryun demanded as he turned and walked back over to his wife and eldest daughter.

"What are you doing? Why did you give Dai to that creep? Let me go!" Jun yelled as her mother held her in a strong grasp.

"Let me go! Daddy!" Daisuke called as she looked back at her father.

He didn't even look back, his eyes were hard and cold as he walked over to Sakura and Jun, slinging the girl over his shoulder and carrying her off.

"Let go!" she screamed as she looked over to Daisuke as the Motomiyas just left.

Daisuke had tears in her eyes as she was just abandoned, Xavier smirking as he then started to fade away, his body warping into thin air and the little girl went along with him.

They reappeared in a house where a few more men were waiting on Xavier, Daisuke still thrashing in the man's arms.

"It seems you've got the child." One of the men said.

"Yes I did. Such a pathetic man really. Just giving up his own daughter without a fight." Xavier tutted as he threw Daisuke down onto the bed that was in the room.

"Who are you? What are you?" she asked as she glared at them trying to be brave.

Xavier locked his blue eyes on her as he brushed his black hair back from his face.

The man who talked before had blonde hair and brown eyes dressed in black clothing as well while the final man had brown hair with brown eyes dressed in black.

"We're demons." The final male said.

Daisuke's eyes went wide at that as she thought back to about a few years ago when the horde of ghosts that kidnapped her and her family, bringing them to the TV station where they met that scary vampire who was looking both of the Motomiya girls over for some reason.

Were these three demons like those monsters?

"What do you want with me?" she asked.

Xavier kneeled down in front of her.

"It's simple; you have a special power inside of you that our master wants." He said.

"Power?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, our master found that you had the power inside of you so he sent Xavier to go talk to your daddy. He said to hand you over when you were near your 11th birthday or else he, your mommy and sister would be killed." The blonde demon sneered.

The mahogany haired girl whimpered as she sat back in the bed.

"S-So what are ya gonna do with me?" she asked.

"We're keeping you here until our master calls and tells us when is the right time to bring you down to the Underworld." The brunette answered.

Xavier brushed her hair out of her face, Daisuke shivering in disgust at the simple touch of the demon which made him smirk.

"Don't worry. If the Source is kind, he will raise you as his own child. Be proud. You'll be the daughter of the most powerful evil being in existence." He said.

Whining in distress, Daisuke pulled her knees up into her chest as the three men walked out of the room, but she could see that the two nameless demons stood on either side of the door to guard it and make sure she didn't escape.

(Four days later…)

She still hadn't moved from her spot on the bed, not wanting to move, even when the blonde demon, Alexander, brought her some food from the nearest fast food place.

He had just placed the bag in front of her, but she didn't check to see what was inside since she was still too upset at her mother and father for giving her up so easily to the Source.

Not only had her parents never treated her well, but now they had done the worst thing possible; giving up their child to a demon.

She had just cried, but didn't sob so that the demons would hear and rush in to laugh at her or make her feel worse than she already felt.

Yelling then came from outside the room making her look up curiously, one of the men, Caius, screaming in pain which confused her.

Just then, the door was opened up by a young woman with tanned skin, blonde hair and dark brown eyes dressed in light colored clothing.

"Oh my god. Prue, Piper, there's a little girl in here!" she called, her eyes never leaving Daisuke.

Another woman with long brown hair and the small brown eyes as the blonde came over next to her, staring at the girl in shock.

"How did a little girl get in here? Never mind, come on." The brunette said as she and the blonde ran into the room.

Daisuke stared at them as the blonde kneeled down next to the girl, checking her over and stared into the large chocolate eyes that were filled with fear and heartbreak.

"OK, come on, sweetie. We're gonna get cha out of here." The blonde said.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm Phoebe; this is my older sister Piper. Prue is out there dealing with the last demon. Don't worry; we'll get you out of here." She smiled as she brushed Daisuke's hair from her face.

"Honey, what's your name?" Piper asked.

"Daisuke." She spoke.

"Well Daisuke, let's move." Piper said.

Both sisters took her hands and pulled her up off of the bed, pulling her out of the room in time to see a black haired woman with green eyes throwing a vial at Xavier making him burst into flames.

"Prue, come on. We need to go." Phoebe called.

Prue looked over, saw the girl, then nodded as she ran over to her sisters and they ushered the little girl outside into the night where a black van was.

"All right, we should be safe now." Prue sighed, then looked down at the girl.

"Why did the demons have you?" she asked the girl.

"Prue, be a little more sensitive." Phoebe reprimanded.

"OK, why don't we get home and then we can figure things out." Piper suggested being the mediator.

Daisuke kept silent as the sisters helped her into the van, Piper and Prue sitting up front as Phoebe sat in the back with the mahogany haired girl, watching her to see if she would act differently now that they were away from the building.

Looking out the windows, Daisuke felt a bit relieved that she was away from the building and that the demons were gone, but she still had to face the harsh realities of her family giving her up.

At least Jun tried to fight for her, so she knew that she could always count on her older sister to help her out.

Soon enough, they made it to a large pink colored manor with colorful windows, Phoebe helping Daisuke walk up the steps as the four females went inside to find a man with blue/green eyes and dark blonde hair was standing there waiting on them.

"Did you beat them?" he asked.

"Yeah, but right now we have bigger things to deal with." Prue said.

"Who's the girl?" the man asked.

"This is Daisuke. The demons had her with them." Piper said.

"Is there any reason why the demons would kidnap a girl?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure. Um, Daisuke, hi. I'm Leo. Can you tell us why the demons captured you?" he asked.

"They didn't. My mom and dad gave me to them." She whispered.

The sisters looked horrified at this while Leo thought about this, unsure of what was happening.

"What? That's horrible. Why did they do that?" Phoebe asked.

"Xavier, one of the demons, said that he met my dad before and they made a deal to give me to the Source if they would leave my family alone. My sister tried to fight to get me back, but my parents didn't even look back as they carried her away and left." Daisuke sniffled.

Phoebe cooed softly as she hugged the girl, feeling like she would cry from the pain in the girl's voice while Prue looked murderous at what her parents had done.

How could they just do that, it was far worse than anything a parent could do.

"The Source? As in the Triad's boss? He wants her? Why would he want a sweet little girl?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure. She might have some power that the Source wants. I'll go check up there for some answers. For now, call Daryl. Tell him about what's going. You might need his help to find Daisuke's family." Leo said.

"No!" Daisuke yelled sounding angry and terrified.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I can't go back there. No. They just gave me up. They never treated me like I was alive. I don't want to go back to them. They just left me. They didn't want me. I don't want to go back." The girl started to sob and switched to her natural born language.

She kept repeating 'they don't love me' in Japanese much to the sisters' confusion while Leo looked torn, unsure if he should leave or go speak with his bosses for help on who this girl was especially since he could understand what she was sobbing.

"Don't worry, honey. We won't let them take you back to your parents, but we need to find you a family. We can't just let you be homeless." Prue bent down to look into the girl's eyes.

"So now what should we do?" Piper asked.

"Just take care of her. I'll go check to see why the Source wanted her. Besides, I have feeling that there might be more demons coming." Leo said.

Then to Daisuke's amazement, he transformed into blue and white lights that started to move upwards.

Phoebe wiped away Daisuke's tears, then smiled at the girl.

"OK, so we might as well tell you about us. My sisters and I are witches, good witches. We help people in trouble just like you were. And Leo, he's our White Lighter also known as our guardian angel." She explained.

"But why would the Source want me? What power could I have?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Prue swore.

A loud gurgling noise made the sisters smile as they saw the girl blush and duck her head down since it was her stomach that had made the sound, demanding food.

"How about we get some food into you? Come on, let's go." Piper said taking the girl's hand and started leading Daisuke into the kitchen.

Piper went to work in cooking while Daisuke sat there at the counter, watching her with eyes filled with curiosity and an innocence that made the middle sister wonder why someone would want to give up a sweet girl like this.

Soon, the woman was done with the rice, mixed vegetables and pork chops, then walked over to the girl with a plate filled with the food and set it down.

"Here you are sweetie. Enjoy." She said.

"Arigato, Piper-nii chan." The girl chirped as she then picked up her fork and knife.

"Ikidamatsu!(**MV-Not sure if the spelling is right**)" she cheered before digging into her meal.

Piper was confused about what the girl has said, but assumed she had thanked her for the meal and then went out to see her sisters.

"Hey, did you find anything on the demons?" she asked when she saw Prue and Phoebe checking the Book of Shadows.

"Nope, not yet. How's Daisuke?" Prue asked looking up.

"Eating and talking more in Japanese. We might need a translator." Piper said as she sat down.

"Maybe we should wait for Leo. Besides, I'm hungry and I want to learn more about that girl." Phoebe said as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Prue stayed where she was as Piper looked at her.

"What?" Prue asked.

"You feel connected to that girl don't you?" Piper asked.

"What makes you ask me that?" the eldest asked.

"Because, she was just abandoned by her parents. You know what that's like better than any of us. You still hate dad for walking out on us." Piper reminded.

"I just don't want that girl to be hurt. Her family did enough damage. I'm not gonna let some sick demon hurt her next. She's too young and innocent." Prue said as she flipped through the Book furiously.

She then stopped on a page.

"Got it. Demonic Bounty Hunters." She announced as Piper leaned over to read.

Just then, in came two demons that then threw energy balls at them making the two women duck and dive out of the way.

Phoebe and Daisuke ran out of the kitchen to see what the noise was and stopped when they saw the two demons, one of them spotting the two females and threw an energy ball at them.

"Watch out!" Phoebe cried as she threw herself and the girl to the floor to avoid the attack.

Daisuke looked up to see Prue flinging one of the demons across the room while Piper froze an energy ball that nearly hit her and Prue flung it back at the demon, making him explode.

"What do you want with the girl?" Prue demanded.

"The Golden Radiance belongs to the Source." The demon snarled.

The sisters were confused by this, but then the demon started firing more energy balls at them making them duck down.

Daisuke whimpered as she felt a pressure gathering in her head and Phoebe held her close thinking the girl was scared.

Prue got back up and kicked the demon down while Piper ran over to Daisuke and Phoebe levitated up, kicking the demon into the wall when he got back up.

The demon looked over to see the two females left alone, then smirked as he fired off an energy ball at them.

Prue and Phoebe were scared it would hit, but before it could, a golden barrier appeared around Daisuke and pushed the energy ball back at the demon, vanquishing him.

Everyone was silent while Daisuke was still whimpering at the pain in her head, Piper rubbing her back as she held the girl to her chest.

"Well, now we know why they wanted her." Phoebe panted.

"Yeah." Prue sighed as she brushed her bangs back.

(The next day…)

Daryl had come and talked to the sisters, hearing the story of what had happened and looked at the girl, knowing that he could just tell foster care that she was abandoned by her family and there would be no questions asked.

When he saw the girl, she was sleeping in Phoebe's bed, whimpering in pain in her sleep.

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked.

"Well, social services will want to put her in foster care for the time being." Daryl said.

"Really? Can't we just keep her for a few days? I mean, she has powers and the demons are after her. She at least needs to decide if she wants her powers bound so she'll be safe." Phoebe said.

"Look, you guys can keep her until she gets adopted, that's all I can manage to get you. The point is, she's a Japanese immigrant that was abandoned. This is serious." Daryl said.

"What if she chooses to keep her powers? I mean, she just saved us. If she has these powers, then it has to be for a reason. She'll need us in her life to help her. We were meant to save her for a reason." Prue insisted.

Daryl sighed at this knowing that things were going to get complicated yet again when magic came into play with the law.

"Look, the only other way you can help her is if you girls adopt her yourselves." He said.

The three sisters looked at each other, sharing a look as they thought it over and Daryl then walked out the door.

After the door was closed, Leo orbed back into the room.

"OK, they said that Daisuke Motomiya is the Keeper of the Golden Radiance. She has incredible power that is inside of her, but she can't access it yet. The Source wants her to either raise her evil to help him take over or kill her to steal her powers." He explained.

"We know." Piper said.

"What do you mean you know?" Leo asked.

"Last night we were attacked by demons and when Daisuke and I were almost hit by an energy ball, a golden shield came up and protected us." Piper explained.

"She's been in pain since then." Phoebe said.

"Then she has awakened her powers or at least part of them. That pain is caused by her powers growing, coming alive so that they can protect her." Leo said.

"How are we going to talk to her about this?" Piper asked.

Inside of the room, Daisuke moaned as she woke up, the blinds thankfully closed to keep out the harmful rays of the sun that would make her head hurt even worse than it already felt.

She sat up in the bed, looking around as last night's events came flooding back to her and she was unsure of what would happen now.

Throwing her covers off, she walked out of the room and went downstairs to find Piper, Phoebe, Prue and Leo were all in the kitchen eating breakfast, but stopped when they saw Daisuke walk in.

"Hey honey, how ya feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"Like I've been run over by a truck." Daisuke answered.

"That's normal. Some witches feel that way when their powers come in." Leo said, then got slapped by Piper when Daisuke looked up.

"Witches? Is that what I am?" she asked.

"A type of witch." Prue said.

"A very good witch. My bosses have decided to assign me as your White Lighter to help protect you." Leo informed.

Daisuke nodded as she walked over to the table and sat down, taking in the scent of the pancakes, maple syrup and blue berries that were on the table.

"Go on, dig in." Piper insisted.

The girl smiled and filled her plate, then repeated that strange word like she did last night which made Leo smile while the sisters were confused.

"Icky what?" Phoebe asked.

"It's the Japanese's way of saying grace or thank you for this meal." Leo explained.

"Oh. Then what does nii chan mean?" Piper asked.

"Usual it's what you would call a big brother or sister. Onee chan is sister really while nii san is brother, well, big sister and big brother that is. Basically she was just being polite by using a suffix with your name. It's the way the Japanese do things." Leo explained.

Piper bit the side of her lip as she nodded in understanding, then looked over to the Japanese girl to see that Phoebe was brushing her bangs back.

Prue then cleared her throat making everyone look over at her.

"Look, honey I know you've been through so much in only a few days, but we need to talk about something important." She said.

Daisuke groaned and set her utensils down.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's about your powers. You see, if you don't want to deal with them and having demons coming after you for them, then we'll just give you a potion to take them away." Prue said.

"They can be taken away?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, but it's up to you. You're choice; none of us will make it for you." Phoebe said pointing at the girl.

"…Can I have time to think about it?" she asked.

"Of course, honey. Take as much time as you need." Phoebe cooed.

"Let's try to think of more positive things now. Daryl, our police friends, said that you could stay with us until you get adopted. We're not sure how long that's going to take though. Is that OK with you?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I actually really like you guys." Daisuke smiled at them.

This caused Prue, Piper and Leo to smile while Phoebe cooed and pulled the girl into a hug.

"You are just the cutest thing ever." She gushed making the girl blush bashfully.

"Oh, we're gonna need to go shopping to buy you some new clothes. I can take you after we eat. I don't have class until this afternoon." Phoebe said.

"Class?" Daisuke asked.

"Phoebe is re-doing college. She dropped out and is now going back. I own a night club called P3 while Prue works as a photographer." Piper explained.

"You guys can work, go to class and kick demon butt every day?" Daisuke blinked.

"It's the ability to balance out their lives. They manage to get it to work." Leo said.

"What about you? Do all White Lighters spend a lot of time with their…witches?" Daisuke asked.

"Charges. We look after humans who are destined for greatness as well and no. I spend more time with the sisters because…Piper and I are planning on getting married." Leo explained.

"That's great." Daisuke chirped.

"But it's against the rules for White Lighters to date their Charges. Our mom had an affair with her White Lighter once too." Phoebe added in.

"So Piper and Leo are on a trial to see if they can still have a relationship while saving the day. If they can manage that, then they can get married." Prue explained.

"Well, that sucks." Daisuke commented.

"Yeah, it really does." Piper sighed brushing her long hair back.

"All right, I'd love to stay and continue this, but I have work. See ya later." Prue said quickly gathering her bags and started heading for the door.

"Bye!" the sisters called.

"I've gotta go check on one of my other Charges. I'll see you all later. If you need me, just yell." Leo said then orbed out.

After he was gone, everyone went back to eating, though Phoebe seemed more interested in playing with Daisuke's pretty mahogany hair.

To be continued…


	2. Bad Moon Rising

"Bad Moon Rising"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Piper, Phoebe and Prue were out that night getting buying some groceries while Daisuke was left home along, but Leo would come whenever she called, so the girl wasn't worried.

The girl had enjoyed her time living with the Halliwells, cooking with Piper was very enjoyable while shopping with Phoebe felt like an endless torture to the tomboy.

At the moment she was sitting in the living room, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows, trying to find an entry on the Golden Radiance since that was what Leo had said she was, but she couldn't find anything.

Growing frustrated, the girl closed the Book as Kit, the cat, hopped up onto the couch beside her, meowing and the girl smiled at the cat as she scratched her head.

"Guess it's just you and me for now, Kit. What do ya wanna do?" the girl asked.

Kit purred she as was scratched, then went tensed as she seemed to have sensed something.

Just then, she yowled and ran off to the stairs making Daisuke shoot up and follow the cat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she called.

There was then a banging at the door that made the girl look at it in fright as she saw the shadow of a large hulking body at the door while two blood red eyes glowed from behind it.

"L-Leo?" Daisuke called as she backed up.

The door was then broken open as a large black animal charged into the house, snarling as its eyes landed on the girl.

"Leo!" Daisuke screamed as she started to run upstairs.

Howling, the wolf ran after her just as Leo orbed into the room, turning to see the beast pounce on the girl making her scream as the wolf bit into her arm.

"Daisuke!" he called making the wolf look back at him and growled in warning.

Eyes flashing golden, Daisuke's barrier appeared sending the wolf down the stairs while Leo orbed over to Daisuke as the wolf shook off the shock.

"We need to get out of here." Leo said as he picked the girl up and orbed to Phoebe's room.

"What do we do?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm gonna get the girls. Stay in here and barricade the doors." Leo advised, then orbed out.

Hearing the pounding footsteps, Daisuke quickly went to the dresser and pushed it to the door with all her might, blocking the door just as the sound of the wolf running her way grew louder.

Backing up from the door, Daisuke looked around for an escape route, but couldn't find any and held her bleeding her close to her as it stung a bit from the attack.

Yelling came from behind the door as something was slammed into a wall and there the wolf howled as the sound of glass shattering was heard.

"Daisuke, honey, open the door. The wolf is gone now." Came Phoebe's voice as she knocked on the door.

Sighing in relief, the girl pushed the dresser away from the door and unlocked it, Phoebe quickly swinging the door open and rushed inside, enveloping Daisuke into a hug.

"Oh, honey, are you OK?" she cooed.

Prue and Piper looked in while Leo stood behind them, his eyes on the girls arm and at how much blood was spilling from it.

"Oh my god, your arm." Prue said making Phoebe pull back to see the girl's arm was bleeding.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Piper said.

"Or I could just heal it." Leo suggested.

Daisuke gave a sharp whistle that made everyone jump as they looked at her.

"Can't we just clean it and patch it up? I'm sure it'll be fine in a few days. It doesn't even hurt." Daisuke insisted.

She didn't want social services to find out she was attacked by a wild animal or else they would take her away from the sisters since she was still an orphan.

"Sure, we can do that. Come on, let's go." Prue said holding out her hand.

Daisuke walked over and took the raven's hair.

"Leo, go find out more about that wolf. I don't think it was an ordinary one." Prue said.

"Got it." Leo nodded as he orbed off.

"I guess we'll just check the Book then." Phoebe said.

"It's in the living room. I was looking at it before the wolf attacked." Daisuke said.

"All righty then. Let's get to work." Piper said as she started to march downstairs.

Piper had been worried that Daisuke would have been dead before they got back and that terrified her to no ends and she was wondering if her sisters felt the same way.

Looking back at Phoebe who kissed Daisuke's cheek before running after Piper and Prue who held the girl's hand firmly and in a gentle hold, she saw that her sisters cared for Daisuke just as much as she did.

They were all becoming attached to her.

(In the morning…)

The sisters were in the kitchen, Prue holding some papers in her hands that she and the others looked over.

"So, should we buy a cake or make one?" Phoebe asked.

"Making one is better. I just wish I knew what her favorite flavour is." Piper said as she was pulling out the ingredients for a potion.

Footsteps were then heard as the sisters looked over to see a certain mahogany haired girl walking into the room, her left arm wrapped in gauze.

"Hey people. What's up?" Daisuke greeted.

"Hi honey!" Phoebe chirped cheerfully.

"How was your night?" Piper asked.

"Oh, great. If I didn't have weird dreams." Daisuke said sitting down at the island.

"Dreams? What dreams?" Prue asked.

"I was running through a forest, the full above was full and there were wolves all around me." Daisuke explained.

"That does sound weird." Phoebe commented.

Prue flipped through the Book, checking for the wolf.

"Hopefully you're not turning into a-"

"Werewolf?" Piper cut Prue off.

"Well, it's possible isn't it? You had dreams about killing before you became a wendigo." Prue reminded.

"A wendi-what?" Daisuke asked.

"Basically a werewolf, only bigger, meaner and eats people's hearts." Phoebe said making the girl gag.

"So you think since I've been bitten by a werewolf that I'm gonna turn into one?" Daisuke asked.

"It's possible, but don't worry. As long as we kill the werewolf that bit you, you won't be a werewolf for the rest of your life." Prue assured.

"What makes you say that?" Piper asked.

"Well, that's how it worked with the wendigo and in the movies." Prue said.

Piper nodded at this, though she wasn't sure that it would work.

"Anyway, aren't you excited for tomorrow?" Phoebe asked the girl.

"Why would I be?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, come on, don't be coy. It's a very special day tomorrow." Phoebe sang.

Daisuke looked confused as she saw the slight excitement in the sisters' brown and green eyes though the girl was completely confused over this.

"October 27?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh, come on. Tomorrow is your birthday." Prue smiled.

This information stunned Daisuke.

"It is?" she asked clueless.

"Wait, you don't know when your birthday is?" Piper asked.

"No, my parents never celebrated it. Jun would always tell me when it was. She started doing this when I was five and took me out to play soccer, then go for ice cream. My parents must've been more worried about celebrating the day the demon was born and just forgot about it." Daisuke said, pain reflecting in her eyes.

"Hey, you are not a demon. You're good and pure and innocent. Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Prue scolded taking Daisuke's hand.

The girl smiled at her as she looked into the jade eyes that were warm and caring, reminding her so much of her sister.

"So…you never had a real birthday before?" Phoebe asked sounding shocked.

"No birthday, no friends. I never even met my aunts, uncles or grandparents." Daisuke said.

"Well, it's their loss and our luck." Prue smiled.

Leo then orbed in making the girls look at him expectantly.

"All right, they think that it is a werewolf. It may have come into the city because it was able to sniff out your powers." He explained.

"Wait, it smelled our powers?" Phoebe asked making sure she heard right.

"What would it have done if it found us?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure. Werewolves are usually peaceful. They only attack when they are threatened. It doesn't make any sense as to why this one would come here and attack." Leo said.

"Great, so we're sitting ducks waiting for a not so pacifist wild animal to come back and maul us." Prue quipped.

Daisuke moaned in discomfort as she touched her arm, a strange feeling going through it, but it wasn't painful.

"You OK?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, my arm just feels weird. I'm sure it's nothing." The girl waved off her concern.

"Still, maybe I should heal it." Leo insisted.

"No, I'm not some fragile ornament. I don't need healing…unless I'm about to die." She said holding her hand up to stop him.

"If you're sure. But you have to tell us if the pain gets worse." Leo said.

Nodding at this, Daisuke watched as Prue found the page on werewolves, only there wasn't that demonic black wolf with the blood red eyes on the page.

It was a white and gray wolf with silver colored eyes looking both threatening and beautiful while the image of a man and woman wearing fur skins as clothing was on the other side of the writing.

"Werewolves are humans who were blessed by the moon to transform. They turn whenever they want during the night, but as humans still have enhanced strength, smell and hearing. Werewolves will not attack a human unless it is to protect their pack and only hunt in groups for better protection." Prue read.

"But this one was alone. Was he rogue?" Piper asked.

"It's possible. He could've been sick or he became corrupted with his power." Leo said.

"The way to kill a werewolf is with silver, fire or decapitation. Well, that makes it easy. If that wolf comes back, we'll shoot him and then shove it in the fireplace." Prue said.

"But werewolves transform back into their human forms when they die." Leo added in.

"Why doesn't the Book say that then?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure." Leo shrugged.

Daisuke was silent as she stared down at the image of the wolf, taking in its beautiful form and wondered why it was so different from that monster that attacked her.

Phoebe noticed the trance Daisuke was in and reached out to touch her face, gasping when a premonition hit her.

She saw Daisuke lying on the floor of the attic, thrashing around as she cried out, kicking at the floor and created a hole in it, then turned on her side as she transformed into a beautiful golden eyed wolf with silvery white fur that howled.

Pulling her hand away, Phoebe saw that everyone was staring at her curiously.

"Pheebs, what did you see?" Prue asked.

"I saw Daisuke…turning into a wolf." Phoebe whispered, but it was loud enough for them to hear.

Everyone was worried about this, Daisuke sitting back in her seat as she chewed at her lower lip.

"Ok, we need to find this wolf and fast. Leo, get up there and see if they know anything about where the werewolf could be hiding out." Prue ordered.

"Got it. I'll be back soon." Leo said.

He then orbed off.

"Anyone notice that by the time he gets back, we're already dealing with danger and find things out without him?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, that does happen." Phoebe nodded.

"All right, I have to go to work. We'll deal with the wolf later. See ya." Prue said and then kissed Daisuke on the forehead before running out.

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess we just go on with our day until the wolf attacks again. We really don't have any leads on him. Daryl might be a useful source." Piper suggested.

"I'll go ask about animal attacks. Bye, love you." Phoebe said kissing Daisuke's head and then waved at Piper.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why is everyone kissing me?" the girl asked.

"We're just all getting really attached to you. Now, come help me cook." Piper said.

"Hai, Piper-onee san!" Daisuke chirped as she eagerly jumped up to help out.

Piper smiled softly at the girl as she came to her side and helped her take out some eggs, cheese and vegetables to make omelets.

(Later on…)

Daisuke was lying down on the couch, watching TV when Kit came into the room.

"Hey kitty." She smiled.

Kit hissed at her and then ran off as if it sensed danger.

This confused Daisuke, but then she remembered Phoebe's premonition and her arm started to throb in a way that aggravated her and she started scratching at it.

"Kami, this is annoying." She growled as her eyes flashed gold.

Pulling her gauze off, she looked her arm over to see the fang marks had scared over quickly.

The door was then thrown open and in came Phoebe and Prue who looked worried.

"What's with the faces?" Daisuke asked.

"Daryl said that there have been multiple attacks. Animals carcasses were found all over the place, some being pets." Phoebe said.

"Not only that, but a woman was mauled to death. We need to find that thing and kill it." Prue said.

They then went towards the kitchen, calling out for Piper while Daisuke followed them in to see the middle sister was with Leo, holding a shot gun and placing bullets inside.

"That for our wolfy friend?" Prue asked.

"Yep. Best way to kill the guy." Piper said as she closed the gun, the sound being very loud to Daisuke who groaned.

"We need to hurry. That woman who was attacked was a witch. This werewolf is killing witches for a reason and we need to stop him." Leo insisted.

"You're scared." Daisuke spoke up.

"How would you know?" Phoebe asked.

"I can smell it. It's salty and I can taste it, it's tangy too." Daisuke said as she sniffed at the air.

Everyone grew more worried about this.

"You can smell and taste our feelings?" Phoebe asked.

"It's the wolf. She's going to transform at night fall. There is a full moon tonight." Leo said.

"Of course there is." Piper groaned.

"All right, time to go hunting. Daisuke, go lie down. We'll kill this guy and you'll be back to normal." Prue said.

Nodding at this, Daisuke watched as the sisters and Leo walked out and she leaned against the counter watching them in worry.

She was more scared for them than she was for herself.

Walking upstairs, Daisuke went into the attic to see the Book was there and went over to it, flipping through the pages for any information on the werewolves, something they may have overlooked.

She was looking through the Book for an hour when the sun started to set, trying to find the information she needed.

"Kuso!" she swore slamming the Book shut.

"How am I supposed to get any information on how to help them?" she ranted as she started to pace.

(With the sisters…)

Walking through the forest, the sisters and Leo looked around carefully for any sign of the werewolf, passing animal carcasses as they went.

"Well, at least we know we're on the right path." Prue said.

"Oh, poor bunny." Phoebe frowned at the torn carcass.

"Morn bunny later. We need to find that beast and kill it to save Daisuke." Piper said as she held the gun tightly.

"Was it a good idea to leave her alone?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. The Golden Radiance will purify whatever taint from the bite, so even if she does become a wolf, she won't be a rabid animal. Hopefully." Leo sighed.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all stopped as they gave him a look.

"Hopefully?" Prue snapped as the White Lighter shrugged helplessly.

"Damn it, I'm gonna kill that mutt if anything happens to Daisuke." Phoebe spoke through gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" a male voice spoke.

They stopped when a tall young man came walking out of the forest, his black hair had pieces of leaves if his hair while his bare chest had mud streaks all over it along with his arms, legs and face.

"Who are you?" Prue demanded.

He smirked at her as he stalked forward making them grow tense as his crystal blue eyes flashed blood red.

"My name is Gabriel. I'm the one who came to your house." He confessed.

"You're the werewolf." Phoebe realized as Piper held up the gun.

"Why did you come to the manor?" Leo asked.

"I heard about the Charmed Ones and wanted to come check them out. I'm an alpha and we crave strong mates." Gabriel answered.

"So you were gonna turn us into your mate? But you attacked Daisuke; she's only 10 years old." Phoebe said.

"And I'm supposed to care? She may be young, but I can wait 8 more years for her to mature. Her scent was so sweet and strong. It was obvious that she would grow up to be a looker too." Gabriel smirked.

"You son of a bitch." Piper growled.

All three sisters were appalled and disgusted by the fact that this man, though he may be in his twenties, would want to take their sweet little girl on as his mate.

"You're not gonna touch her." Prue said.

"We'll see." Gabriel said.

Moonlight fell over them and before their eyes, Gabriel slowly transformed.

(Back at the manor…)

The moon then shone its light through the window making Daisuke look over, then gasp as her arm started to burn making her drop to the ground as her pulse picked up.

She whimpered in pain as she started to writhe on the floor, an intense burning going through her body making her kick her legs out and slam her arms onto the floor, trying to get it to stop.

A scream ripped through her as she felt her bones cracking as the new power went through her blood system, thrashing around when her legs kicked at the floorboard, creating a hole in it.

Finally, the pain was over as the girl's human body turned into a wolf with pure white fur, then wolf turning over on her front, her long nails tapping against the wooden boards.

Whining as she felt disoriented, Daisuke pushed herself up and took stumbling steps forward, heading towards the mirror and yelped in shock at her beauty.

Stretching her body, she felt her power and gave a smile, her mouth opening and lips curling up as her tongue stuck out making her look like one of those dogs that were happy.

Looking up at the moon, she knew that her friends were in danger and she now had the power to help them, so she ran off to the window, using her snout to push it up and then crawled out, walking across the roof and then jumped down on her paws, front first and then back landed seconds later.

Scoffing in victory, she took off like a blur into the night, picking up the scent of her friends.

(With the sisters…)

Prue tried to throw the black wolf back, but he was too fast and pounced on her, growling as he bared his fangs, slobber dripping.

Piper readied the gun to shoot him, but she didn't want to risk shooting Prue.

"Prue! Piper, shoot him!" Phoebe yelled.

Using her powers, Gabriel was flung off of Prue while Piper shot at him, only to miss by an inch, almost getting his tail.

"He's too fast." Piper yelled.

As Gabriel set his sights on Leo and ran at him, a streak of white tackled him down making everyone jump as they saw that it was a white wolf that was pushed off of the black wolf.

"What the hell?" Leo breathed.

"Oh my god, Daisuke." Phoebe gasped as Prue ran over to them.

"Daisuke? That's her?" Prue asked.

Gabriel looked the young wolf over, his red eyes drinking her in greedily as Daisuke snarled at him to warn him off, her hackles raised as she readied herself for an attack.

Growing cocky, Gabriel tackled her to the ground to try and mount her, but a golden barrier threw him off.

"She can still use her powers." Leo noticed.

The two wolves then ran at each other, both managing to scrap their fangs along the other's side as they started jumping around each other, trying to land painful blows.

"Piper, hurry, shoot him." Phoebe insisted.

"I don't want to hit Daisuke. They're too fast." Piper said, though she felt her heart in her throat when she saw the red staining the pure white fur.

"Come on Daisuke, kick his ass!" Prue encouraged.

Sending her barrier up to send Gabriel down, Daisuke quickly pounced at his neck, digging her fangs into his jugular as her claws scratched at his chest and underbelly making him yelp and growl in pain.

When he tried to attack her, the barrier came up to push his head back as she started tearing his throat out.

Finally, he stopped moving and it was done.

Letting him drop, Daisuke panted as she watched the wolf turn back to human form, dead.

Then, she also transformed back to normal, only she was naked just like Gabriel was.

Piper quickly dropped the gun as she ran over to the girl, shedding off her coat and kneeled down as she wrapped the coat around the girl.

"Oh, honey, are you OK?" she asked.

"I have blood, skin and fur in my mouth. Not really." Daisuke gagged as she spat at the ground.

The others ran over, hugging the girl, the sisters smothering her lovingly.

To be continued…


	3. Happy Birthday

"Happy Birthday"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"So, are we in agreement?" Prue asked.

After last night, the sisters brought Daisuke back home, washed her up and then Leo tucked her into bed, letting her sleep off what she went through.

Realizing that they all loved the girl, they reconsidered he papers Prue had been looking over.

"Yes, for the love of god. Prue, we all agreed last night." Phoebe whined.

"Hey, I just want to make sure we're all in agreement. This is a big deal." Prue reminded.

"We know and we all agreed to do this. Now give us those papers so we can sign them." Piper said as she pulled the papers from her sister's hands.

Footsteps were then heard making them all perk up, Phoebe looking close to squealing when Daisuke walked in, freshly showered and in a blue sundress that the youngest sister had bought her.

"Morning, sweetie." Piper greeted.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Daisuke chirped.

"Translation?" Prue asked.

"Morning everyone." Daisuke chuckled softly as she sat at the counter.

"Right. We seriously need to learn Japanese." The oldest muttered.

"Anyway, we have something we need to discus with you." Pier said leaning on the counter.

"Um, before you do, can I say something first?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure, honey. What is it?" Phoebe asked.

Taking in a deep breath and then letting it out, Daisuke looked up at them determined.

"I decided that I want to keep my powers." She said.

Prue, Phoebe and Piper looked pleasantly surprised at this.

"What made you decide this?" Prue asked.

"Last night when you guys went off to hunt down Gabriel, I was scared…for you guys. That's why I quickly ran off to go help you. When I was fighting him, my powers kicked in subconsciously and I used them to fight him off. It made me realize that I want to help people. I have the power to help them and I want to use them to help others." Daisuke explained.

The sisters all smiled proudly at the girl for her mature decision, then Prue cleared her throat as she swiped the papers back from Piper.

"That's great. Now we have something important to talk to you about. You're being adopted." She smiled.

"Oh." Daisuke said looking disappointed.

"By us." Piper added.

"Oh." Daisuke sounded more pleased by this.

"Wait, are you sure? I mean, are you guys ready to be parents and are ya sure I'm not gonna be too much trouble?" she asked.

"Honey, there is no way you could be more trouble than Phoebe was." Prue cooed.

"Hey!" Phoebe protested as the sisters laughed.

"Besides, we aren't adopting you as a daughter. You're gonna be our sister." Piper corrected.

"Oh. So how do we do this adoption thing?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, all of us just have to sign these papers and then Daryl will take these to the adoption agency. Here." Pure set the papers down.

Daisuke looked them over and found something that caught her attention.

"I can change my name?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. You are going to be our sister so you'll be Daisuke Halliwell." Phoebe said.

"Can't I change the Daisuke part? I mean, it's really a boy's name. I liked it when my sister called me Dai, but I want to change my name into something that's more girly." She said.

"OK, how about Daisy? It has Dai in it." Phoebe suggested.

Daisuke scrunched up her nose at this.

"I'll take that as a no." Phoebe muttered.

"Ooh, Diana. That's pretty. Or even Danielle." Prue suggested.

The girl licked her lips as she thought then over.

"What about Dana?" Piper asked.

This one brought a smile to the girl's lips.

"I love it. Daina Halliwell." She said and then wrote the name on the papers.

"Oh, um, there's no 'I' in Dana." Prue said.

"Well, now there is." The girl smiled smugly.

"She's definitely got the Halliwell attitude down." Piper said.

The four sisters laughed at that as Prue, Piper and Phoebe all signed the papers, accepting responsibility of Daina Halliwell into their lives.

"OK, now that that's taken care of, we can get to more important matters." Piper said as she walked over to the counter.

Daina watched as Piper pulled a dish towel off of a pan and reveal a cake covered in white icing and blue candy roses.

Phoebe pulled a candle out of the counter and placed the 11 shaped candle in the cake while Prue grabbed the lighter from on top of the fridge and light the wick.

"Leo, it's time!" Piper called.

The White Lighter appeared with a smile on his face, holding a present in his hands.

As one, the four adults started singing 'Happy Birthday' to Daina making her blush bashfully as tears shined in her eyes from how touched she felt.

They finished singing as Piper set the cake down on the counter, Prue grabbing her camera as Daina took in a deep breath and blew the candle out, the raven snapping a picture of it.

Phoebe cheered as she, Leo and Piper clapped, Prue kissing Daina on top of her head.

"Happy birthday, honey." she said.

"So what did you wish for?" Leo asked.

"I think I have enough right now. Although do I do wish Jun could be here and she knew I was safe." Daina said.

"Don't worry, one day I'm sure you'll be able to see your sister again." Leo assured making the girl smile at him.

"OK, who's ready to get hyped up on sugar?" Phoebe clapped her hands.

"Me!" Daina cheered.

Piper then cut the cake, handing everyone a piece to eat and then after that, Daina was given presents which were simple gifts such as clothing while Leo gave her a brand new soccer ball, then went out to play with the girl.

Phoebe was watching the man and girl as they kicked the ball around, then saw that the necklace Daina was wearing was lying on the table top.

It was a locket that was in the shape of a heart and it was gold.

Touching it, Phoebe gasped as a premonition hit her.

In it she saw two teenage girls, one looking 15 with magenta hair with big brown eyes while the other had mahogany hair with the same eyes as the other.

They were laughing as they linked their arms, walking down the street together.

Coming out of her vision, Phoebe opened the locket to see a picture of a younger Daina on one side while the other was the magenta haired girl.

"Looks like you'll get your wish, Daina." Phoebe smiled as she closed the locket of the Motomiya sisters.

To be continued…


	4. All Halliwell's Eve

"All Halliwell's Eve"

**OK, now we're getting into the season, starting with the Halloween episode. BTW, Daina will become a Digidestined, only much later on. Really later on. Please enjoy and review!**

Prue, Phoebe and Daina were downstairs dressed in their witch costumes, getting ready for the party at the club after Prue took Daina trick or treating.

Phoebe was dressed in a skin tight black dress and wore a long black wig that was spikey on top while Prue wore hair extensions with butterflies and flowers in it while her dress was floor sweeping and was black and green while Daina was dressed in a blue dress that reached her knees poofed out around her, a blue witches hat and a blue cape along with matching knee length boots.

"All right people, let's go. I was supposed to be at the club half an hour ago." Piper said as she walked down the stairs dressed in a pink dress holding a wand and had an auburn wig with a tiara.

Leo was dressed in a uniform that a solider would wear when they weren't in the fields fighting.

"Hey, are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Prue asked as she held a tray filled with candy.

"I'm going to be a very good witch from now on." Piper brushed her dress.

"And you chose a role model who wears lots and lots of pink?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Piper chirped and she ruffled her skirt.

"Glinda helped innocents didn't she?" Leo added in.

"Yes." Piper chirped.

"'You had the answer all along.' That's not help, that's mind games." Phoebe scoffed as she put her lipstick in her purse.

"Yeah and girls who wear that much pink are insane. You've seen the movies with the mean girls." Daina said as she fixed her hat.

Piper used her wand to whack both her younger sisters as they moved off to the side.

"I'm not going to let you spoil my new attitude. I'm going to celebrate the witch's holiday with enthusiasm." Piper smiled as she swung the tulle on her skirt up making Leo grin at her chipper attitude.

"Yeah, the only problem is you never really know what you're celebrating when you celebrate Halloween." Phoebe said as she reached into a box full of decorations and held up a headband that had jack o lanterns on it.

"Details." Piper scoffed as she kept fussing with her skirts.

"I think it's the time when the dead are able to walk the earth and when magic is at its strongest." Daina said as Kit jumped into her arms while everyone looked at her.

"What? I was reading some stuff on witchcraft and I found this stuff about sabots, rituals and holidays. Halloween is the biggest holiday of them all because it has different meanings in different countries." Daina explained.

Leo smiled proudly at the girl for expanding her knowledge and learning about the old costumes.

"Fascinating. Now where's Daryl?" Piper asked.

"He is in the kitchen on the phone." Prue pointed as she and Phoebe rifled through the decoration box.

Nodding, Piper turned to go into the kitchen with Leo behind her.

"Hook nosed hags riding broomsticks. That's what we're celebrating." Phoebe held up a cardboard picture of an old witch with a hook nose and warts riding a broom in front of the full moon.

Her words made the couple stop and turn to face her.

"Personally, I am offended by the representation of witches in popular culture." Phoebe stated.

"Right, which is why you're dressed as the Mistress of the Dark." Piper laughed as she gestured at the costume.

"This costume happens to be a protest statement." Phoebe put the decoration down as she gestured at herself.

"Of what, your easy virtue?" Daina asked only to get slapped on the butt by the prophet while Piper and Prue laughed.

"Ow!" Daina yelped as she pouted at the black clad witch and Kit purred as she rubbed her head against the girl's neck for attention.

"You can't blame her for saying that. After all, I am impressed you can make a protest statement and show cleavage all at the same time." Prue said glancing briefly at Phoebe's breasts that seemed to be hanging half way out of the dress.

"Thanks." Phoebe said.

"Amazing." Prue smirked at her sister's sudden pleased look.

"Let's go!" Piper called as she marched into the kitchen with her boyfriend and sisters following.

They arrived in the kitchen to see the police man dressed as what he is, talking on the phone as he placed some of the Halloween candy in a bowl.

"All right inspector, put down the phone and no one gets hurt." Piper said making him look at her.

"Yeah, sweetie, I gotta go. Give your folks my love, OK? I miss you guys." Daryl said to his wife as he then hung up the phone.

Daina put Kit down as she grabbed her trick or treating bag off of the table while Piper started putting the popcorn-caramel balls in a dish to take to the club.

"Nice costume." She said to Daryl.

"Yeah, it's from my rookie days. Still fits." Daryl grinned as Phoebe picked up a plate of caramel apples.

"Yeah, mine too." Leo said making the inspector look over to him in confusion.

"Isn't that from World War 2?" he asked.

Everyone was silent at that.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked.

"Uh, I'll explain on the way. So in the meantime we can just stick together since we're both dateless." Prue suggested as she started eating one of the popcorn-caramel balls while Piper snapped her tongs at her in annoyance.

"He's not dateless, he's married. You're dateless 'cause you're picky." Piper said.

"No, I'm not settling, all right, the perfect guy is out there. A real man and I will find him, trust me." Prue said as she kept eating.

"Mm hmm and they're gonna love the popcorn and caramel in your teeth too." Piper said making Prue pick at her teeth.

"All right, Daryl, let's go. Somebody, get something." Piper waved her wand at the treats she and Daina had made earlier that day for the party at the club.

"Um, we can't leave yet. We have to wait for Cole." Phoebe called.

"Cole Turner? The ADA? You're dating him?" Daryl asked.

"Who? The what now?" Daina asked since she had not met this man yet.

"Uh, no, I just sort of invited him to go along with us. It wasn't set in stone or anything, but something must have come up." Phoebe said nervously as she walked out.

"Uh huh." Daryl scoffed as Leo handed him a basket full of candy to carry.

"Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This our world of Halloween." Daina sang as she skipped after her sisters.

"You're excited." Daryl noted.

"Yeah, this is my first Halloween. I never went trick or treating before. I can't wait to see all the costumes, decorations and even the homemade haunted houses people do for kids." Daina smiled as she bounced in place radiating excitement.

Daryl couldn't help but smile at the girl seeing why the sisters wanted to adopt her into the family as he watched the girl skip off after her sisters as he and Leo started gathering more of the food.

"Ooh, ooh. I want to take a picture of all of us first, but I have to get our broom sticks." Prue said as she went to the living room.

"Cliché!" Phoebe sang as the doorbell was rung.

"Come on you guys, hurry up!" Piper called to the men who were still in the kitchen.

The two women set the treats down as they went to the door, Phoebe opening it up to reveal two men wearing black with black eyes, bald heads and had gray skin with a tint of blue to it.

"Trick or treat." The shorter man smiled.

"Oh my god, that is so weird. They look just like the Grimm-"Phoebe trailed off as fear filled her eyes.

"Grimm Brothers?" Daina asked.

"Grimmlocks!" Piper yelled as she grabbed Daina as she and Phoebe started running as the two men stepped into the house, holding their hands out.

Phoebe and Piper leaned against the wall as they started gasping for breath, Daina looking at them in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked and then looked over to the two demons.

"What do you think?" the shorter demon sneered.

"We're killing them." The taller one answered.

"Prue!" Daina yelled in fear.

Leo, Prue and Daryl all came running over, Prue waving her arm to send the two demons back, freeing Phoebe and Piper as they ran over to their eldest sister with Daina.

"Didn't we vanquish them already?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, it is Halloween. The barriers between the living world and dead are at its thinnest so that could be why they're here." Daina said.

"Then why didn't you mention this before?" Phoebe nearly shrieked.

"I didn't know one of your enemies would come back to kill us!" Daina shrieked back.

"Girls, calm down. I have to warn you about something." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked as the girls looked at him.

Behind them, a teal colored vortex appeared making them jump back in surprise.

"That's what I wanted to warn you about." Leo pointed at it while Daryl looked clueless.

"Oh, look out!" Phoebe gasped as the Grimmlocks got back up and started storming over to them.

Waving her wand at them, Piper froze the two demons before they could get close enough to them.

"Leo, what the hell is-"Piper was cut off.

The vortex pulled the four girls inside making them cry out as their wigs and hat fell off while they were pulled inside, the scenery changing around them.

They continued to scream as the portal transformed into a twister that hit the ground, making the girls land on their feet unsteadily when they found themselves in the middle of a wide open field and then the twister faded away.

"Is everybody OK?" Prue asked as the wind blew their hair back.

"Too soon to tell." Phoebe said.

"Did the Grimmlocks do this?" Piper asked.

"Unless we're dead and this is the hereafter, I don't think so." Prue said.

"What is this place?" Daina asked as she saw a boulder next to them with apples, flowers, herbs and a black witch's hat on top.

"Eternally Elvira, ick." Phoebe scoffed.

"All right, uh, so this kind of looks like an alter." Prue said as Daina looked over to see some men on horses running over to them.

"Uh, guys?" she called.

"A witches alter. What's going on?" Piper ignored her.

"People!" Daina yelled making them turn to see what she saw.

"There they are!"

"Kill the witches!"

"You had to ask?!" Phoebe yelled as the four sisters yelled and started running off.

"Not good not good not good." Piper muttered as she picked up her skirts.

"We're not in Kansas anymore!" Piper cried as Prue pulled her along.

They ran off into the forest, looking for a place to hide as they heard the men getting closer to them, calling out insults towards them as they went.

Phoebe led the group to some tall bushes to hide behind, the four girls crouching down as they spied on the men searching for them, the ones on horseback holding guns while the ones on foot had farming tools.

"Don't tell me we've time traveled again. I hate time traveling." Piper complained quietly.

"You do? I was burned at the stake last time, remember?" Phoebe reminded.

"No." Daina whispered as Phoebe pulled the girl down to hide her.

"OK, let's try and make sure that doesn't happen again. From what they're wearing it looks to be, what, the 16/17 hundreds." Prue guessed.

"Where the life expectancy of the average witch is what; 15 minutes?" Phoebe asked.

Rustling behind them made them jump in surprise as they turned to see a man with tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes find them, staring at them curiously or Prue to be exact.

"Find anything, Mika?" a man called.

Piper went to freeze him, but Prue grabbed her hand, holding it down.

"No, nothing here. Ride on." The man known as Mika called to the other men, his eyes never leaving Prue's.

"Ride on men!" the leader of the charge called.

Horses whinnied as they started galloping off while the men fallowed, Mika holding a finger to his lips to shush the four sisters as he crept away.

"Well, that was nice of him." Daina commented once they were safe.

"Hi, why didn't you let me freeze him?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. There was just something…" Prue shook her head.

"OK, you know what? I don't care why we're here or how we got here. I just want to get home. I've got a life to live and decorations to hang so where's the damn vortex?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but-"

Prue was cut off when burlap sacks were thrown over the four sisters' heads making them scream in shock as they were then pulled off by people who grabbed at them, leading them off.

Nearly a half hour passed when the sisters were finally stopped and then the sacks were pulled off of their heads revealing they were in a cave with women all over the place talking, sewing clothing, tending to herbs or mixing something in a cauldron.

There were also beds, rocking chairs and candles around the room while a table had fruits, vegetables and bread on it.

A blonde haired woman with dark eyes and peach toned skin walked over to them making the sisters look at her curiously.

"Blessed be." The woman bowed to them.

"Our prayers have been answered. We need your help." The woman said as she stood up.

"Excuse me?" Prue asked.

"Forgive me for the manner in which you were brought here, but we had to make sure you were who we sent for. This doorway would have told us if you were evil." The woman pointed at the doorway decorated by leaves and flowers.

"Huh, where can we get one of those?" Piper asked.

"All right, wait. Uh, who do you think we are?" Prue asked.

"The most powerful good witches of all time of course." The woman said making the sisters shrug since she was right.

"OK, lucky guess." Phoebe chirped.

"Dead on guess." Daina said.

"And you are?" Prue asked.

"I am Eva **(pronounced as Ava)**. A midwife, a witch and a free citizen of the colony of Virginia. These good women are my coven. Come, now we don't have much time. No one can suspect that you've come to us from the future." She said.

The other women walked over and handed the sisters clothing to change into while Eva stepped back to take in their costumes.

"Witches must not have to hide in your time. What year are you from?" Eva asked.

"Uh, 2000." Piper answered.

"What year is it now?" Phoebe asked.

"1670." Eva answered.

"Oh snap." Daina's eyes went wide while Phoebe and Prue shared a look.

"Uh, all right, so why do you need our help?" Prue asked.

"To save a magical baby who's prophecy to be born tonight." Eva stepped closer.

"Save it from whom?" Piper asked.

"A dark practitioner. She kidnapped the baby's mother in hopes of raising the child evil. If that happens, good magic will never flourish in the new world. You must rescue Charlotte so that you can bring her here and we can deliver her baby with our own protective circle." Eva explained.

"Wait a minute, you have the power to bring us through time but you don't have the power to set her free yourself?" Piper asked.

"Well, we cast spells to prepare your way of course, but we know it was the power of All Hallows Eve that brought you here, not us." Eva said.

"All Hallows Eve?" Prue asked.

"A witch's most sacred day. The day when the source of all magic can be tapped into. How can you not know about All Hallows Eve?" Eva asked.

"We call it Halloween now." Daina chirped.

"It isn't what it used to be." Phoebe said.

"Wait a minute, uh; you can tap into that power to send us home, right?" Piper asked.

"We…we assumed you could." Eva said.

"They assumed that we could." Piper said as the sisters all looked in disbelief at the woman.

"Yeah, we have a saying. Assume makes an ass out of you and me." Daina said getting slapped on the arm.

"Language." Piper scolded.

"Gomen." Daina muttered.

"I'm taking that as an apology." Piper said.

"OK, well, uh, Piper I have an idea so what time is it?" Prue asked.

"It's two fif-fifteen." Piper checked her watch as Eva gasped in awe as she took her wrist to look at the watch.

"Ah, you've made a big clock so small. You must possess great magic." Eva complimented.

"Just a good credit card." Piper said.

"OK, um, excuse us for a minute." Prue held a finger up as she pulled her sisters to the side to talk.

"All right, I think that I have this figured out. I think that _they_ sent us here and that's what Leo was trying to tell us." Prue said.

"Oh, leave it to _them_ to zap first and give instructions never." Piper complained.

"But if I'm right, the only way that _they _are going to let us go home is if we bring that baby back here by midnight. All right, uh, Eva do you have a plan?" Prue asked as they turned back to the blonde.

"Yes. This vial holds a potion which will put the men who guard the house to sleep." Eva handed the vial over to Piper.

"And then you'll use your powers to bring the mother back here." Eva said making Prue scoff lightly.

"Huh, easy for her to say." Piper said as she handed the vial to Prue.

With that done, the sisters changed into their new dresses and washed their faces of the make-up and glitter so that they would look like they were from the 16 hundreds.

Daina admired her dress that was blue on top, then a burnt range color like a leaf for the skirt, but she refused to wear a corset much to her sisters' amusement.

They then were given black cloaks to wear as Eva then led them to the village, looking around to see the men that chased then earlier.

"We must be careful." Eva warned.

"Looks like they're having a party." Phoebe noticed as she saw the women young and old carrying in bowls of food and chopping vegetables.

"It's the kidnapper Ruth Cob. She's doing it pretending to mock All Hallows Eve, but I know better. She's really doing it to tap into the powers of dark magic." Eva said.

"Looks like our welcoming comity." Piper said about the men with guns on horseback.

"Witch hunters." Phoebe sighed.

"Hunters of good witches maybe. They work for Ruth, they're after us." Eva said.

Prue then saw Mika and smiled at the sight of him.

"Not all of them." She smiled as her sisters gave her a look.

Phoebe then went to step into the village, but was stopped by Eva.

"Beware the talismans. They've bard our way each time we try to rescue Charlotte." She warned as they looked at the talismans with sun and moon symbols cut into them.

"Oh, honey, those don't really pack much of a punch where we come from." Phoebe smiled as she, Piper and Prue continued on.

"No, you don't realize that-"

Eva was cut off when the talismans glowed red and a force pushed the three women back making the hunters look over at the screams, people crying out in warning as a bell was sounded.

"Kuso." Daina cursed.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe asked.

"The talismans?" Piper asked.

"No way talismans have that much power." Prue said.

"You just got knocked back on your hinnies. I think they do." Daina retorted as the three women stood up.

"They never have before. Ruth's using the magic of All Hallows Eve." Eva said as she looked over in worry at the hunters.

"Guards!" she pointed.

"All right, I got 'em I got 'em." Prue stepped up as she flung her arm back, but nothing happened.

"What just happened? What's the matter?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"I don't know." Prue said as she tried again, only to fail.

"Piper!" she called.

Piper tried to freeze the man with the gun, but it didn't work as he shot the gun, the bullet going right at Daina who gasped as her eyes flashed gold and her barrier came up to protect her, deflecting the bullet back at the man, whizzing right by his head and startling the horse that bucked.

"Oh, Kami-sama. I love my power." Daina panted in fear and relief.

"How do her powers still work?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Prue shrugged.

"Use your powers!" Eva yelled.

"We don't have any." Prue cried.

"What?!" Eva shrieked.

"Run!" Phoebe cried.

Another bullet was shot, hitting Eva in the arm, making her clutch at it in pain as the five witches ran for their lives.

(Back at with the coven…)

"Eva, we're sorry. We didn't know that our powers wouldn't-'Prue was cut off.

"Just leave us. Just go back to wherever is it you came from." Eva snapped as she held a cloth to her wound.

"We asked for the most powerful witches of all time and we get powerless frauds." She said.

"Um OK, I know you're a little disappointed, but frauds is a little harsh don't cha think?" Phoebe asked.

"It wasn't our fault. I've never time traveled before. I'm very new to the craft. They didn't know that the timeline would affect their powers. How about instead of yelling at us, you count your blessing that we're all alive. Wiatch." Daina snapped.

Phoebe snorted at that last part.

"She's right, we do have powers or at least we had them, we just can't access them right now." Piper said.

"Maybe that's because technically we don't really exist yet so neither do our powers." Prue theorized.

"But what about Daina? She used her powers before." Phoebe pointed out.

"Maybe because the Golden Radiance is a different kind of magic from ours." Prue said.

"Protecting this baby is my destiny. How can we come this far just to fail?" Eva asked with tears of frustration glittering in her eyes.

"We're asking ourselves the same thing." Phoebe said.

"Bite down." a woman said holding fabric out to Eva.

She took it and placed it between her teeth as another woman pulled a scalding hot poker out of the fire, Daina turning pale at the sight of the sharp instrument.

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa! What're ya doing?" Piper asked stopping them.

"Cauterizing her wound." The first woman said as if it were obvious.

"No, no, no, no. We may not have our powers, but we do have basics. Just some hot water and some soap and some clean clothes. Hurry." Piper instructed.

The women looked to Eva who nodded making the women go off to get the supplies.

"Eva, don't give up on us yet all right? I know that we can help." Prue said.

"And we've been through tougher jams than this before." Phoebe added in.

"We have?" Piper asked.

"Haven't we?" Phoebe asked as the women returned and gave Piper the supplies to tend to Eva's wound.

"We were born witches, that makes us innately magical. Maybe you can just teach us how to tap into it." Prue suggested.

"There's not enough time." Eva shook her head.

"We're quick studies." Phoebe said.

"We're not gonna give up yet." Daina added.

Looking them over, Eva sighed and nodded.

(Later on…)

"Here." Eva handed the four sisters dolls made from corn husk.

"Dolls? We tap into our powers with dolls?" Piper asked.

"It's not just a doll. It's a totem; it reminds us of the wisdom and power of women." Eva explained.

"OK, but what does it have to do with…" Phoebe trailed off as Eva walked over to a table as the sisters followed.

"The witch's journey is a walk of wisdom collected over the years, Phoebe. Wisdom gives us power. Power frightens the fearful and ignorant." Eva grinned as she cut an apple in half.

"Well that would certainly explain why in our time witches are made to look silly on Halloween." Prue said.

"And this magic? This knowledge is forgotten?" Eva asked a bit sadly.

"We can get it back if you teach us." Phoebe said.

"Yeah because most of the books from our time don't really explain it that well." Daina said.

"Here, the conical hat is a spiritual point. It helps to channel our magic. Keeps us centered, focused." Eva said placing a witch's hat on phoebe's head.

Prue, Phoebe and Daina smiled at that.

"The apple holds a pentacle in its heart. Add a Loral leaf; you will block the path of evil." Eva said picking up a leaf and placing it over the star shape in the middle of the apple.

"A simple Loral leaf?" Prue asked in disbelief.

"Simple, but powerful. Remember, there is magic all around you. Especially on this night." Eva reminded.

"What's with the masks?" Piper asked.

"Demons walk freely on All Hallows Eve, so a mask allows you to hide your identity, walk amongst them." Eva said picking up a mask with feathers decorating and held it over her face, then handed it over to Piper.

Eva picked up a white mask with blue bells decorating it and handed it over to Daina who smiled as she held it up to her face.

"Can I see that?" Phoebe asked as she walked over to one of the women who was holding a broom.

She handed it over to the eager witch who held it with a smile while the other women worked on sewing leaves, feathers and flowers onto masks.

"OK, now don't tell me you ride around on this thing." Phoebe chuckled.

"Anything's possible. Here, the broom's traditional purpose to sweep evil from the path. Sweep east to west. The same path as the sun travels." Eva instructed as she showed her.

"Like anything else in magic, it's how you do it. With knowledge and reverence." Eva said.

Phoebe was sweeping but had a smile on her face as if she was trying not to laugh.

"Wow, do I feel silly." Phoebe chuckled as the broom glowed blue and zapped her before fading.

"What happened?" Piper asked as Phoebe cried out.

"Nothing. Must have been just a spark." Phoebe said.

"No, you felt the power." Eva corrected.

"Cool." Daina chirped.

"All right, Sally will go with you to Ruth's house. She'll give you the last few things you need. I wish I could go with you." Eva sighed.

"We'll do great. You've learned us well." Prue smiled.

"Remember; connect with the power of this day." Eva said.

(At the village…)

Sally, the woman about to stab Eva with the poker, lead the four sisters to the outskirts of the village, the five witches looking at the people wearing masks, children laughing and playing as they ran around while food was being handed out and people were doing tricks for entertainment.

"Charlotte should be in the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. Be careful, Ruth's guards are everywhere. If they see you with these tools, they'll know you as witches." Sally explained as she pulled things from her bag and handed them to the sisters.

"Don't worry, we won't fail this time." Prue assured.

"I know you won't. Which one of you will be standing guard for the others?" Sally asked.

"Phoebe." Piper said as the witch raised her hand.

"If need be, this will turn away evil spirits. Perhaps even a demon you think Ruth summoned." Sally handed Phoebe a tiny pumpkin carved out with a star in it.

"You're kidding right?" Phoebe chucked in disbelief.

"According to that face, I don't think so." Daina shook her head as Phoebe stuffed the pumpkin in her cloak pocket.

"Blessed be. Good luck." Sally said before walking off.

"All right, trick or treat." Prue said as the sisters held their masks up.

"Oh boy." Piper groaned.

They all walked into the village, easily blending in with the people who were laughing and enjoying their time as the men juggled apples or other instruments while women offered bread and other baked treats while a turkey was being spun on a pit.

Separating, Daina walked over to where some women were handing out free treats and she looked over the people taking them, laughing and talking.

It seemed like such a tight community with family everywhere and it made Daina happy, yet sad at the sight.

Children laughed as they ran by making her smile at the sight of them, laughing at a mother who lovingly fed a baby, only for the baby to get chocolate smeared over his face.

"Witch!" someone cried out.

Gasping, Daina turned to see an old man dressed in black with a scarlet pendant around her neck pointing at Phoebe.

"Oh no." Daina muttered.

A man ran over to Phoebe and dug in her cloak, pulling out the items a witch would have while Prue and Piper ran over to them, Daina moving as well.

"Phoebe!" Prue called.

"Those two as well!" the crone who was Ruth called as she pointed at Piper and Prue.

Turning, Ruth found Daina as the girl's eyes glowed gold, warning the evil witch off.

"The young one there. There's your four." Ruth yelled as Daina was grabbed and dragged over to her sisters as the hunters dug into their cloaks.

"Hang them! Hang them all!" Ruth yelled.

"With pleasure." The man who first ran to Phoebe said.

"Take them from here." Ruth ordered.

Men started yelling to hang the witches as the sisters were dragged of out of the village, being tied up as they tried to escape from the men, but they were too strong.

(Soon after…)

Once away from the village, the sisters were tied up onto horses while ropes were tied around their necks in a noose to be hanged.

"Tell me this isn't happening." Piper groaned.

"I'm too young to die. Isn't there a rule about not killing a witch until they're at the appropriate age? I'm not even a witch technically." Daina complained.

"Oh, sweetie, calm down. Everything will be all right." Phoebe said.

"What're ya, nuts? We're being hanged here." Piper reminded.

A man wearing a pheasant feathered mask rode up on a white horse with gray specks, Prue meeting his eyes as the other three sisters looked at him.

"Hang witch." He said.

The sisters then looked away as four men went behind the horse and then smacked their rumps making the horses ran off, the sisters gasping as they were hanged.

"Onward." The man in the pheasant mask ordered.

Once sure that they were dead, the hunters rode off back to the village for celebration on killing four witches.

To be continued…


	5. All Halliwell's Eve part 2

"All Halliwell's Eve part 2"

**OK for some who didn't know this, Daina Halliwell is Daisuke Motomiya. She changed her name because she was adopted and signed the paperwork for it to be done too, but she kept the Dai part of her name, but Daina is still pronounced as Dana. Please enjoy and review.**

Once the hunters were all gone, the man in the pheasant mask rode back over to the four bodies swinging back and forth from the tree.

Looking around cautiously, the man pulled out a dagger and cut the rope, making the four sisters yelp as they fell and then groaned in pain, whining when they hit the ground.

"My apologies. A little trick I learned from the France." The man said as he got down and started cutting the ropes binding their hands.

"Yeah, well, it's a really good thing the others guards didn't see you do that." Phoebe commented as the four sisters pulled their ropes off from around their necks.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand. How did you know we could trust him?" Piper asked.

"By the look in his eyes." Prue smiled as she brushed her hair back.

"Oh brother." Daina rolled her eyes while Piper and Phoebe looked in disbelief as well.

"So that would be," Prue reached up and pulled the mask up, revealing the man as Mika.

"The second time that you've saved our necks." She smiled.

"And what beautiful necks they are." Mika said as he kissed Prue's hand.

"I'm Mika." He introduced himself properly.

"I'm charmed." Prue said.

They both seemed lost in the moment as they smiled at each other while the other three groaned at this.

"All right, I hate to bust up the balcony scene, Romeo, but why do you keep saving us and why are you running with the witch hunters?" Phoebe asked.

"So I can undo their work whenever possible. I've seen what dark magic can do. If you're fighting that, I'm on your side." Mika assured.

"And I should get back before anyone gets suspicious." He said.

Before he left, Prue placed a hand on his shoulder as she leaned up and kissed him while her sisters either looked away or Piper covered Daina's eyes from the sight.

"Thank you." Prue said.

"Another time." He said as he then mounted his horse.

"Who was that masked man?" Prue asked breathlessly as Mika rode off.

"OK, you finally found a real man, too bad he lives in colonial Virginia, Prue." Phoebe reminded.

"We need to get out of here. Pay attention." Piper placed her hand on Prue's head and turned it away from Mika.

"OK any idea how we're going to save the baby?" Phoebe asked.

"And humiliate that evil witch while we're at it?" Daina suggested feeling bitter about Ruth outing them.

"Well, they think we're dead now. They certainly aren't suspecting us." Piper said.

"Right and besides you guys, we're witches and it's All Hallows Eve, so…" Prue grinned.

"All right, glow elsewhere." Piper pushed the lovestruck sister along.

"OK." Prue chuckled.

"Kami help me if I ever become that love sick over a guy." Daina said making Phoebe chuckle as she wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

(Back at the village…)

Hiding behind near the forest where they could watch the people continue on with their party, Prue walked over from where she was keeping lookout.

"I don't see Ruth or the guards. What time is it?" she asked.

"It's-its 6:00 and we're running out of time and magic." Piper said as she checked her watch.

"Well, that doesn't change what we have to do." Prue said.

"How are we supposed to get past the talismans?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know. A spell or something." Daina shrugged.

"Do you remember what Eva said?" Prue asked.

"The powerless frauds part?" Phoebe asked having Daina smack her arm.

"No, the magic is all around us part. It's time we learn how to access that." Prue said as she walked over to where some hay, a broom and flowers were located.

"To sweep away evil." Prue handed Phoebe the broom.

"What, no funny hat?" Phoebe joked.

"Lavender, didn't she say that was a protection herb?" Piper asked as she picked the flower.

"All right and the wisdom of the women before us will guide us again." Prue pulled off the husk from a corn stalk and started tying it and shaping it into the totem of a woman.

"What about me?" Daina asked.

"You stay where you can protect us from bullets with your barrier." Prue instructed.

"What? I don't like that plan." Piper jumped in.

"Neither do I but she's the only one with an active power right now." Prue said.

"I got it. Everyone hide behind the human meat shield." Daina sighed as Phoebe pushed her along.

"OK, get sweepin'." Piper said to Phoebe as the four walked over to the house.

They hide behind a wagon as Phoebe looked around, Daina peering over at the people.

"OK, which way is east?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, that way." Piper pointed.

Nodding, Phoebe started sweeping and soon it started to glow with a blue light.

"Whoa. Did ya see that?" she asked as she continued.

"Yeah, keep going." Prue brushed her hair back.

"Hey, the talismans." Daina said.

Everyone looked over to see the talismans glowing with the same blue light as they began to shake and fell out of the tree, their dark magic gone.

"It's working." Phoebe whispered.

"That's good." Prue said.

"Oh, but that isn't. Your boyfriend's in trouble, Prue." Daina said from where she was watching.

Mika had been captured by the hunters and they dragged him over to Ruth.

"Mika." Prue gasped.

"Prue, you can't." Phoebe held her sister back before she could run out to save him.

"Crone." Mika hissed at Ruth as he was dragged away by the other men who looked ahead sternly.

"They found him out." Prue said.

"Man, we need to get Charlotte out of here and fast." Daina glared at the evil witch.

"What would he want you to do?" Phoebe asked Prue who shook off her sadness.

Prue and Piper started heading inside the house while Phoebe and Daina watched as Ruth turned to go see Mika's fate for helping the good witches escape.

About five minutes later, Piper and Prue were rushing out of the house with a woman with hair the color of fire between them panting and groaning.

"Charlotte?" Phoebe asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Daina asked at the state the woman was in.

"Her water broke. We have to hurry." Prue said.

Groaning at this, the four sisters helped Charlotte walk away from the village, going through the forest while everyone was occupied by dealing with Mika, Daina looking over her shoulder to see the crowd, then focussed on her sisters.

They kept going for a few hours until they reached the alter, Charlotte having a hard time standing properly since the pain of labor was making it unbearable on her.

"The alter." Phoebe pointed.

"OK, just a little longer. We're almost there." Prue said.

"I can't." Charlotte stopped.

"Yes you can." Prue insisted.

"Come on, we got cha." Daina insisted.

"You can do this." Prue said.

"No, the baby's coming." Charlotte cried out as she fell to her knees with Prue making the sisters look at each other in worry.

(Night time…)

Piper placed her cloak on the ground as Charlotte laid down on it while Daina placed her own cloak over the woman to keep her warm and allowed her to use her lap as a pillow.

"OK, easy, easy." Piper soothed to the redhead.

"I got her." Daina said as Charlotte panted and held her hand.

"Um, it's almost 11:00; do you think they gave up on us?" Piper asked as she walked over to Phoebe and Prue.

"Uh, no, I don't think so!" Phoebe exclaimed when they saw lights in the darkness.

The hunters were on their way on horseback, their torches lighting their way.

"All right, what do we have?" Prue asked.

"We got big problems, a little time and a little magic." Piper said.

"Not helping." Daina called over as she gently whipped Charlotte's forehead of the sweat.

"All right didn't Eva say something about, uh, Charlotte giving birth in a protective circle?" Prue asked.

"Can we make one of those?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, we've got lavender and…" Piper trailed off.

"Isn't rosemary supposed to be good for protection?" Phoebe asked.

"And apples and Loral leaves block the path of evil. Put it all together, it just might work." Prue said holding an apple.

Charlotte then cried out as she clenched Daina's hand tightly making the three older sisters look over.

"Little help here! I'm too young to coach a woman through birth by myself!" she yelled as she tried not to panic.

"Who's gonna delivery the baby?" Piper asked.

"Personally I think you should considering we know that you're gonna have one in the future." Phoebe insisted.

"I second that." Prue eagerly replied.

"Wait a minute…" Piper chuckled in disbelief.

"Help!" Daina shrieked as Charlotte groaned in pain again as she squeezed the girl's hand.

"I always get the messy jobs." Piper muttered as she walked over to Charlotte's legs and sat down.

"All right if ever there was a time that we were going to connect, it needs to be now, so Phoebe, form a circle, I'll work on the apples." Prue said.

Phoebe nodded as she started running around the perimeter of the alter and the women, throwing rosemary and lavender around as Prue cut the apples in half and placed Loral leaves on the star inside of them.

"OK, you're gonna have to try and be kinda quiet. OK, I know, I'm sorry." Piper said as Charlotte sobbed.

"I don't think I can keep quiet or even hold my lunch down. I barely know anything about going through puberty let alone how babies are born." Daina started to hyperventilate.

"Um, don't worry. Everything's under control." Piper smiled forcefully as she pulled Charlotte's skirt up to check on the baby.

"Oh my god! I see it." Piper exclaimed making Phoebe walk over and lean over in interest.

"Really?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, the circle." Prue called.

"Circle." Phoebe repeated as she went back to work.

Daina was muttering things in Japanese under her breath, ranting on how 11 year olds shouldn't be coaching someone through birth and how she never thought she would never have to go through this.

"Just-just try not to push." Piper said as she gave an example of the lamas breathing that Charlotte tried to copy.

"OK, uh, this baby is coming!" Piper called.

"Yeah, well, so are they." Prue retorted as the hunters grew nearer.

"Ok, we can do this. You, start breathing. Come on, Daina, we can do this." Piper encouraged as the girl started copying the deep breathing and the redhead did the same.

"Yes we can do this. We have to do this." Phoebe ran back over to Prue and was handed some apples.

"All right, ready. Knowledge and reverence." Prue said as they both held apples and walked over to the trio.

"Knowledge and reverence. Knowledge and reverence. Knowledge and reverence." The duo chanted.

The sound of the men urging their horses on could be heard as well as the heavy hoof steps of the horses.

"Here they come." Phoebe said.

"Prue!" Piper called.

"Somebody do something!" Daina cried.

"All right, put it all together, it's gonna work. Come on." Prue said.

They then tossed the apples around the perimeter where the herbs were and a flash of blue light encircled them just as the men arrived, the barrier blocking their path.

"How cool is that? It actually worked." Phoebe breathed.

A man who had been bucked off his horse pulled out his and gun and shot, the bullet going through the barrier and hit the alter making the witches gasp.

"Or not!" Phoebe yelled.

"It doesn't stop bullets?" Piper asked.

"What kind of lame-o barrier doesn't stop bullets?" Daina asked.

"We are running out of ammo." Prue picked up another apple.

"Prue, it's not like an apple's gonna stop them anyway." Phoebe said.

Another man shot a bullet at them, hitting an apple next to the two sisters at the alter.

One man aimed a bullet at Charlotte, but Daina leaned over the woman as her eyes glowed gold and her barrier appeared, sending the bullet back at the man who threw himself off the horse before he was hit.

"It's a girl!" Piper announced as she held the newborn baby.

Charlotte smiled as Daina looked over to see the baby who was silent and peaceful with her eyes closed.

"Aw! What is that stuff on her?" Daina asked.

A bullet was fired again making the baby cry and Piper handed the baby cradled in the blanket to Daina.

"Hear, take the baby and run." She said.

"What? Why me?" Daina asked.

"Your barrier can protect you from them. Keep the baby safe. We'll be fine. Now go!" Piper yelled.

Looking down at the baby, Daina felt insecure of protecting something so small and innocent, but took in a deep breath as she stood up.

"Please protect her." Charlotte begged.

"I will." Daina vowed as she then started running.

When she started running, some of the men started to chase after her and yelled insults as they did as they tried firing at her, her barrier coming up to protect her and the baby as she ran, not looking back and focussed on getting away.

Her protective instincts kicked in as the baby babbled, her tiny warm body pressed gently against Daina's chest as she ran.

Cackling was then heard and the men started to yell and run making Daina stop as she looked up to see Phoebe was riding on a broom stick with the conical hat, scaring off the men.

"Huh, looks like someone embraced the cliché." Daina chuckled.

Seeing she was safe, Daina then took off for the cave, rocking the baby to calm her down.

She soon arrived to the cave, rushing inside making Eva look up and run over in relief.

"Thank goodness. Where is Charlotte and your sisters?" Eva asked as she took the baby.

"Taking care of the hunters. They did it. We did it. Whatever. The baby was born in a protective circle and now Phoebe's riding broom sticks in the sky scaring off the hunters." Daina breathed with a smile.

Eva chuckled as she and the other woman brought the baby over to a cauldron of warm water to clean her off while Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Charlotte arrived, safe and sound.

The four sisters smiled at each other as they hugged the three older kissing the youngest sister's head.

"Great work." Prue smiled at her.

"You too." Daina said.

They then broke the hug to see Charlotte lying in bed as Eva handed the now washed babe over to the proud new mother.

"Ah, blessed be." Eva smiled

"Isn't the future beautiful?" Prue asked.

"It is thanks to you. You found the power." Eva said.

"You showed us where to look." Phoebe grinned.

"Yeah, I guess we now know where all that flying hag stuff is starting. You only have yourself to blame, right, Pheebs?" Prue smirked at her proud looking sister.

"I know it and I love it. Now if I can just figure out how to take it back with me." Phoebe said.

"It did seem like a lot of fun to be able to fly in the moonlight." Daina smiled.

"Hey, what are _they_ waiting for? Why haven't _they_ sent us home yet?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe we haven't learned everything that we're supposed to yet." Prue suggested.

"I just learned how a baby is born. Isn't that enough?" Daina whined.

"Well, it's almost midnight, so if we're gonna learn something more we better hurry." Piper checked her watch yet again.

The baby cooed making everyone look over and smile.

"I promise my daughter will know of you. Of the four powerful witches who came to bring her into this world. And we'll always be grateful, won't we Melinda?" Charlotte asked her sleeping baby.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all seemed to have stood straighter at the name making Daina and Eva look at them curiously.

"Melinda?" Piper asked.

"Yes, Melinda. Melinda Warren." Charlotte smiled making Phoebe stutter while the others looked on in disbelief.

"Am I missing something?" Daina asked.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"I, uh…I think we're related." Phoebe confessed.

Those who were not Halliwells looked stunned or confused by this revelation.

In the doorway, the vortex appeared and pulled the four sisters through making them cry out as they went through; the last thing they saw was the dawning look on Charlotte's face as she looked down at Melinda while Eva smiled.

They then found themselves in the manor and saw that one of the Grimmlocks was now a puddle of ooze on the floor while the last one was using his powers to strangle Leo.

"Hey, haven't I vanquished you somewhere before?" Prue asked as she used her powers to lift the spilled potion off the floor and it hit the Grimmlock, making him melt.

"You guys all right?" Leo asked as Piper ran over to help him up.

"Are we all right? Are you all right?" Piper asked pulling him up.

"It's been a long day." Leo sighed.

"Yeah, tell us about it." Phoebe let out a breath.

Thumping made them turn to see Daryl was carefully walking down the stairs, feeling the walls and rail as he went down.

"Daryl?" Prue asked curiously.

"Prue?" he asked as she walked over, helping him down.

"I got it." Leo said as he walked over.

"Open your eyes." He instructed to Daryl.

He opened them to reveal that his eyes were pure white making the girls realize that the Grimmlocks had blinded him, so Leo waved his hand over the man's face as it glowed gold and healed his blindness.

"Happy Halloween." Leo said.

(AT P3…)

Snake River Conspiracy were playing that night, singing as everyone was dressed in costumes and dancing or drinking as they enjoyed the night.

Since Daina wasn't able to go out trick or treating, the sisters decided to bring her along with them to the club to celebrate with them.

Phoebe was walking over holding a jack o' lantern that had a witch flying on a broomstick carved into it, but stopped when she saw a man holding a broom.

"Use that broom with reverence." She advised making him look at her strangely as she continued on to her sisters and Leo.

"Hey, Halloween is now officially my favorite holiday." Phoebe said as she set the jack o' lantern down.

"It's definitely mine, though I could go without the time traveling and demons." Daina shrugged.

"Who would've thought Halloween would be your favorite holiday?" Piper grinned.

"We didn't but we should have. So much knowledge, so much power that we all lost, but will get back." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, well, one crash course at a time." Prue said.

"Yeah, too bad Daryl didn't feel up to celebrating with us." Phoebe said.

"He saw a lot today. Think he needs some time to sort it all out." Leo said.

"Yeah, well so do we. I mean it's bad enough that the Triad wants us dead, but to send someone back to wipe out our whole line? Do your bosses have any clue who it is?" Prue asked.

"None that they're sharing." Leo said.

"I think it was that guy who was hitting on Phoebe at the party." Piper said.

"Hang on. Not every guy I meet wants to kill me. Maybe he just liked me." Phoebe grinned.

"Whatever helps ya sleep at night." Daina muttered as she took a sip of her Pepsi.

"Well, you saved Melinda and that's all that mattered." Leo smiled.

"And I helped to deliver our great-great-great-great-whatever-great-grandmother ." Piper said.

"Too bad we couldn't save her form moving from Virginia to Salem. That would've been nice." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, well, you can't change history, for better or for worst." Prue said.

Daina then gaped as she saw a man who looked very much like someone they had just seen get carted off to be killed had walked up behind Prue.

"Excuse me." he announced making Prue turn to him and was surprised.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Mika?" she asked.

"Mitch actually. Forgive my directness, but I've been watching you from across the room. Have we met?" he asked as he looked her over curiously.

"You know, that's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. Um…" Prue chuckled as she linked arms with Mitch as they walked off, Phoebe and Daina laughing.

"Ooh, my turn." Phoebe leaned back on the bar, then walked off over to the man dressed in an angel costume who had just walked into the club.

"So that's Cole?" Daina asked.

"Yep, that's him." Piper nodded.

"Isn't he a little old for her? I mean, he looks like he's Prue's age." The mahogany haired girl commented as she saw Cole and Phoebe talking as the blonde placed her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's her life. Besides, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Anyway, I'm really sorry your first Halloween wasn't what you expected it to be." Piper said.

"That's OK. We can try for a normal one next year." Daina smiled.

"If we don't have any more problems." Leo said making the two sisters glare at him.

"Don't jinx us." They said.

He smiled nervously at them as the trio then started to eat the treats that were left, enjoying them as they listened to the music and danced.

To be continued…


	6. Sight Unseen

"Sight Unseen"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Daina was cuddled up in the passenger seat, a blanket covering her as she slept.

Prue had taken her to 415, the building where she worked, where the girl could study since it was decided for her to be home schooled.

The girl was tuckered out from the long day and was trying to catch up on her sleep when Prue's phone rang waking the girl up making her frown over at the raven.

"Hello?" Prue answered and then listened.

"Hey, on my way home from work. Hey, you will never guess what we found on the internet. Remember Mika?" Prue asked and then waited for the response.

"Well, I traced his ancestry and found an entire history of the village we visited. I figured it might give us a clue to the identity of the demon that the Triad sent to kill us." She said and then frowned as someone who sounded like Piper asked a question.

"No, my photo shoot is not until tomorrow… Oh, oh! Sean! Oh, all right, uh, just…give him a drink." Prue said.

She had forgotten that she had a date tonight due to her obsession of working and demon hunting.

"How long has he been there?" Prue asked and then Piper answered.

"All right, so what do I do?" Prue asked.

"But Piper I am half way across town and Daina looks almost dead. Besides, I gotta go home and look up all this demon stuff." Prue said making Daina groan in annoyance.

"What and you think the Triad will? All right, we have to get them before they get us. Just tell him I got hung up at work and that I'll make it up to him." Prue said before she then hung up.

Daina rested her head against the window and as she looked out it.

"All right, what do you have to say?" Prue asked.

"I'm half dead now. Wait until the morning when I'm fully awake and can think things better. Ooh, pretty car." Daina cooed as a turquoise car passed them.

Prue shook her head at this and continued on for the manor, arriving soon enough and then parked, Daina throwing the door open and quickly rushing over to the manor.

Once she got up to the door, she was curious to find it open, looking inside as she heard a door closing inside from somewhere in the manor.

"Daina?" Prue called as he ran up when she saw the girl not moving and grew worried when she found the door wide open.

She looked into the dark manor, pulling the girl behind her as she slowly ventured in, seeing a mirror on the wall was shattered.

Clanking made her look down to see she had stepped on the broken glass from a mirror and Daina clung to her hand.

Prue looked back at her and held a finger up to her lips to show the girl she wanted her to remain silent as they walked further in.

Footsteps were then heard as someone ran at them from behind and they were tackled, Daina being thrown onto the ground while the figure threw themselves and Prue over the couch.

The figure stood up and Prue threw her arm out, sending the figure through the window.

"Daina, are you OK?" she called.

"Well, I'm wide awake now." The girl answered.

Afterwards they called Daryl to check the house and P3 for Phoebe and Piper to get home, the two sisters worried when they saw the youngest and eldest.

Daryl went to check upstairs when he arrived while Prue and Daina were resting on the couch, Kit on the girl's lap while Phoebe handed Prue an icepack and Piper was sweeping the glass up.

"Here sweetie. Are you feeling any better?" Phoebe asked as she handed over the pack and then sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, I think I was more stunned than hurt. You know, it just happened so fast." Prue said.

"It's creepy that somebody went through every room in the house, smashing mirrors, touching who knows what." Piper looked around nervously.

"Fondling who knows what." Phoebe corrected.

"OK, I'm freaked." Daina said as Kit meowed in what seemed like agreement.

"It's just so creepy. At least nothing seems to be missing." Piper sighed.

"How do you know it wasn't a demon?" Prue asked making Daina groan as Piper rolled her eyes.

"Demons don't usually fondle." Phoebe answered.

"Besides the only demon that we know who used mirrors was Callie and we vanquished her sorry ass." Piper said.

"Yeah, by smashing her reflection in a mirror. I mean, I know that she's supposed to be dead, but so were the Grimmlocks." Prue pointed out.

"Please don't remind me about them." Daryl requested as he came down the stairs, setting his kit down.

"But the Grimmlocks only came back because it was Halloween. It's known as the Day of the Dead in Mexico for a reason. The dead is able to crossover on that day only. There's no other way the dead can come back to life even with magic." Daina said.

"You're becoming a textbook." Phoebe commented.

"Did you find anything, Daryl?" Piper asked.

"Just a bunch of fingerprints that don't match your samples. I'm gonna run it through the computer to see if any names pop up." Daryl said.

"They won't. I mean, hello, guys. Book of Shadows 101." Prue said.

"No! I've done enough studying for one day. If I learn anymore without any sleep, my head will burst." Daina snapped.

"Right, well, suffer. Mirrors are the portal in which evil enters." Prue reminded.

"Well, there are fingerprints and demons don't usually have fingers." Phoebe said wiggling her fingers.

"Well, on the human side of things, I need you guys to put together a grudge list of any enemies you have past or present." Daryl trailed off when Prue handed him a paper.

"Already done." She said as he took it.

"Abraxis, Barbas, Yama. What did you do; date the United Nations?" Daryl asked.

"Uh, it's the demons, warlocks and various evil forces that we've faced in the last two years." Prue answered.

Everyone gave her a look of disbelief, even the cat.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Daryl folded the paper and set it down.

"Ok, um, I'm gonna go hit the Book of Shadows and see if I can find anything about mirrors." Prue stood and walked up the stairs as the others waited until she was gone.

"Um, Prue's been a little fixated lately." Phoebe said to Daryl.

"Do you think it was a human bad guy?" Piper asked.

"Any other house, yeah. Around here, you never know." Daryl answered.

"Piper, Phoebe, Daina!" Prue called from upstairs.

The group all got up and started going up the stairs, finding Prue in the attic.

"What? What is it?" Piper asked.

"That door was unlocked." Prue pointed over her shoulder at the door.

"So?" Daryl asked.

"So ever since a demon tried to steal the Book of Shadows a couple of weeks ago, I've been locking it." Prue stated.

"You lock this door but you don't lock the front door?" Daryl asked in disbelief.

"I lock the front door." Piper said.

"Me too, mostly." Phoebe shrugged.

"I haven't gotten a key yet." Daina said.

"I don't, why bother?" Prue asked.

"Because you're 3 young women who have just adopted an adolescent girl. In fact, your whole attitude about security baffles me. You have no alarm system, no deadbolts, no dog." Daryl ranted.

"Daryl, we're four witches, I think we can handle it." Prue said not caring over his worry while the others saw his point.

"It wasn't jimmied." Daryl said as he checked the door.

"So you think we're dealing with a lock picking demon, Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"It doesn't look like anything's missing from up here either." Piper glanced around.

"I just think it's ludicrous to rule out that a human could have done this." Phoebe said.

"Yes, well I think it's ludicrous to think that the Triad has got nothing to do with it." Prue said.

"Um, Daryl, why don't you go check on those fingerprints? We need to have a little conference here." Piper suggested.

"OK, good night." Daryl walked out.

"Night." Phoebe called.

"Thanks for the help." Daina called.

"Leo!" Prue yelled as soon as the inspector was gone.

"Uh, Prue, maybe a little perspective here for a second." Piper said as she, Phoebe and Daina walked closer.

"Leo!" Prue ignored them and yelled again.

Leo then orbed into the room.

"What? What is it? What is the problem?" Leo asked.

"I want to know everything that you know about the Triad." Prue demanded.

"Wh-What?" Leo asked in shock.

"Hi." Piper giggled as he looked over to her smiling.

Phoebe and Daina grinned as they saw the look pass between them.

"Hi." Leo breathed while Prue looked between them, annoyed at the distraction.

"OK, well this really can't wait. You know, the Triad sent somebody back in time and nearly whipped out our entire line and I am willing to bet that it's the same demon that we found up here a couple of weeks ago. Now if you guys don't want to take that seriously, that's your business. Me, I'm on a mission." Prue gathered up the Book and then stormed out of the attic.

"Oh." Leo breathed as he watched her go, surprised by her attitude.

"We really need to get her laid, huh?" Phoebe asked while Piper gave her a scolding look as Daina looked at her confused.

"Lay her on what?" Daina asked.

Everyone was silent at that.

"A nice comfy bed. Which is where you should be." Piper said as Leo walked over to her, both smiling at each other.

Phoebe hummed as she grabbed Daina's arm and dragged her out of the attic.

"OK, what did you really mean?" Daina asked once they were out.

"Um…I'll tell you when you're older. Piper would kill me if I tainted your innocent mind." Phoebe smiled as she dragged the pouting girl to their room.

They had a spare room, but it hadn't been cleaned out yet and they also needed to buy a new bed for the girl to sleep on, so she and Phoebe had been sharing a room and bed for the time being.

Daina walked down to the kitchen to get something to drink, going into the kitchen while Kit meowed at her as she hopped up onto the table.

Taking out a water bottle from the fridge, the doorbell then rang making Daina look over as she walked over to the door as she heard the footsteps of her sisters coming down the stairs.

She opened the door to reveal Cole who looked into her eyes seeing them turn gold for a brief second, as if the Radiance wasn't sure he was a threat or not.

"Hi, Mister Turner, right?" Daina asked as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Just call me Cole. I'm assuming you're Daina." He guessed as he walked inside and the girl closed the door.

"Cole? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked as she, Prue and Piper came down.

"Are you all right? I just heard." He said sounding worried.

"Heard what?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, about what happened. The break in. You guys OK?" Cole asked.

"You came all the way over here for me? I-I mean for we? I, uh, for us?" Phoebe stuttered over her words.

"Did you get a look at who it was?" Cole asked.

"No." Prue shook her head.

"I'm gonna make a call, get a patrol car to watch the place." Cole pulled out his phone.

"That's all right actually. I think that we can handle it." Prue said.

"No you can't. I mean, you have no idea what kind of evil you're dealing with here." Cole said.

"Yes, well, we were actually just discussing that, weren't we, Prue?" Piper looked at her sister.

"Um, do you want anything, Cole? Do you want some coffee or something?" Phoebe offered.

"Actually, Phoebe, that's not really a good idea. We have something very important that we have to discuss." Prue looked at Cole, meaning for him to leave.

"That's all right. I-I really should get going anyway. It's late. Call me anytime." Cole said as Phoebe walked him to the door.

"Yeah, I-I will, thanks." Phoebe said as she closed the door behind him.

"OK, this better be good." She sighed walking over.

"Yeah, well, I was up in the attic and when I woke up, there was a pillow about to smother me." Prue said.

"A pillow?" Piper asked.

"Hovering?" Phoebe asked.

"Seriously?" Daina asked.

Prue looked at all three sisters who looked at her in disbelief and sounded skeptic.

"Well, that must be the infamous pillow smothering demon." Phoebe joked.

"Maybe it was just a nightmare." Piper suggested.

"OK, it wasn't a nightmare and it certainly wasn't a joke." Prue said.

"Maybe you were making it do that with your powers while you sleeping. You know, subconsciously." Daina suggested.

"No, there is a demon after me or us, I know it." Prue rejected the idea as she went upstairs.

"OK." Phoebe sung under her breath.

Hearing strange sound at the door, Phoebe opened it to see fi Cole was still outside, but there was no one, so she shrugged and closed it.

(The next morning…)

"Give me a hit of that. Actually, no, just-just pour it down my throat." Phoebe said as she grabbed a coffee mug.

Piper was sipping coffee at the counter while Daina was leaning her head on it half asleep.

"You didn't sleep either?" Piper asked pouring Phoebe a cup.

"Not a wink. Thank god for make-up. Hey, maybe we should get an alarm system." Phoebe said taking Daryl's warnings to heart.

Footsteps were heard making the sisters look over to see the oldest coming out of the laundry room.

"Hey, Pheebs, did you borrow Grams' necklace again?" Prue asked walking in holding bags.

"No." Phoebe said.

"Are you sure?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive, why?" Phoebe brushed her hair back.

"What about my, uh, good luck blouse? Have you guys seen it?" Prue asked.

"The fuchsia, paisley one?" Phoebe asked and shook her head 'No'.

"Is anything else missing?" Piper asked.

"Not that I know of." Prue said.

"Prue, this is important. Maybe the guy that broke into the house took them." Phoebe said.

"Yeah or maybe it was a demon who took them for some weird ritualistic ceremony or something." Prue said.

Daina yawned as she pushed herself up, annoyed with how obsessed her sister was becoming.

There were human evils in the world after all and she would know from experience.

"Now would that be the pillow smothering demon or the lock picking demon?" Phoebe joked.

Prue scoffed at that as Leo orbed into the room, Piper looking annoyed.

"They called me away on something else, Piper, it's a total coincidence." Leo said as she frowned at him, nodding as she hummed in disbelief.

"As far as the Triad's concerned, they don't know much. They don't even know what it really is." Leo said.

"These boss guys of yours are pretty lame. They don't know anything about me or my powers and they don't know anything about the Triad and they've been duking it out for how long?" Daina asked.

"What they know though is that the Triad is at the highest level of the other side, at least after the Source." Leo informed.

"OK, that's a biggie." Phoebe said.

"Well, that's why we need to get to them before they get to us." Prue said.

"What is this?" Piper asked as the sisters were handed the bags.

"This is a way to always be prepared." Prue said.

"These are very big conceptions, Prue." Phoebe said.

"They are sneakers, all right. You know, we're always wearing inappropriate footwear when demons attack, now we will be prepared. Keep them with you at all times." Prue instructed.

The sisters were looking over their new shoes, Phoebe and Daina smiling at them.

"I'm gonna be so fast in these." Phoebe chuckled.

The doorbell then rang making the group all walk out to the door, Piper opening it to reveal Daryl who walked inside.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Phoebe hugged the shoes to her chest.

"Yo." Daina greeted.

"We're making progress. The same set of fingerprints were found on all the broken mirrors." Daryl said.

"Whose are they?" Leo asked.

"Unfortunately, the FBI computer came up with a blank which just means the perp had no criminal record." Daryl informed.

"So what does that mean, that it's some crazy person?" Piper asked.

"I can't say. I don't have enough to go on. I mean, we've got broken mirrors, but nothing's missing." He said.

"Actually there is stuff missing. Um, our grandmother's necklace and Prue's favorite shirt." Phoebe said.

"It's funny that's the only thing he took. You know, there is another possibility. It could be a stalker." Daryl said making everyone look up in surprise.

"A stalker?" Leo asked.

"Who would want to stalk us?" Piper asked.

"Could be anybody. I need you to get a human grudge list together. Old classmates, people you've worked with or for, old boyfriends." Daryl counted off on his fingers.

"Hey, what about Sean?" Phoebe questioned.

"A guy that I stood up once? I don't think so." Prue scoffed.

"The smallest things can set these guys off." Daryl said.

"OK, well if it's a stalker, it's a demonic stalker." Prue insisted looking a bit annoyed.

"In any case, I'm gonna check out this Sean guy. I need that grudge list ASAP. Stalkers will do anything to obtain the object of their desire. You could be in real danger, Prue." Daryl informed.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Bye." Daryl nodded as he then left the manor, everyone turning their attention to the eldest who was still in denial.

"You need to listen to him, Prue." Phoebe said.

"Why, no one listens to me. Here, I gotta go." Prue handed her bag to Piper.

"If a demon doesn't kill, my editor will." Prue said as she then walked off.

"I swear, if I could shut her up, I would. This demon obsession is driving me up the freaking wall." Daina ranted as she threw her hands up and started storming into the living room.

"She's not the only one." Phoebe said.

"I'll go with Daina and help her with her grudge list." Leo said.

"You think someone Daina knows could be our stalker?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure, but there could be a slim possibility. At any rate, I'm gonna go help her." Leo leaned over and pecked Piper on the lips before he went into the living room after Daina.

He found the girl watching a TV show on the 4Kids network that was an anime show that was dubbed in English, the girl frowning as she watched it.

"What the heck is this? Who changed the show? Those men are supposed to have guns and now they look retarded pointing their fingers at the guy." She ranted.

"Well, it is meant to be a kid's show, so they edited out blood, guns, nudity and swearing." Leo explained as he sat beside her.

She was watching an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh where Maximillion Pegasus' men come after Seto Kaiba who then jumped out of the window to escape the men.

"They still didn't have to change the names. I mean, really, how stupid is this country?" Daina continued to rant as Leo patted her head.

"They're trying to make it look more innocent for the children. Anyway, do you need any help on your grudge list?" Leo asked.

"No, I already know who to put on it. The only people I actually met in my short life. My parents Ryun and Sakura Motomiya and also the Kamiya family." She said.

The Kamiyas lived in the same building as her and were next to the Motomiyas so they saw them quite often, their daughter who was her age named Hikari or Kari for short once helped Daina with an injured knee.

"The Kamiyas?" Leo asked.

"I hope it's not them. They're really nice people, but you never know, right?" Daina shrugged.

Leo pulled the girls into his arms and sat back holding the girl gently like a father would a daughter, the girl leaning into his embrace with a small smile.

(That night…)

The sisters and Leo had gone out that night to the club hoping Daina would be safe with all of the windows and doors locked tight so no stalker or any other demon would barge in.

No one wanted another crazed beast breaking in and trying to claim the Keeper as their mate again.

Daina was curled up in her bed, sleeping soundly with Kit resting at the foot of her bed, purring in her sleep.

In Daina's dream was a time when she was younger and had first met the Kamiyas.

It was her 6th birthday when Jun took her out of the house to play a game of soccer, the magenta haired girl kicking the ball over the her younger sister who tried to run after it, but she slipped on wet grass and scraped her knee on a rock.

"_Daisuke!" Jun gasped as she ran over when she saw her sister sitting down holding her knee as it bled._

_Trying not to cry, Daisuke had looked her knee over and paled at the sight of the blood running down her leg._

_Suddenly, someone appeared in front of her making her watery chocolate eyes look up to meet two cherry colored eyes._

"_Are you OK?" the other girl asked._

"_Y-Yeah. I just don't l-like the b-blood." Daisuke hiccupped._

_The other girl bent down and pulled off her pink ascot and used it to gently whip off the blood as Jun and a boy with wild brown hair wearing goggles both ran over._

"_Daisuke, are you OK?" Jun asked as she bent down._

"_I'm OK." She said._

"_Arigato." She thanked the brunette who tied her ascot around her knee._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm Hikari Kamiya by the way, but everyone calls me Kari. This is my big brother Taichi." The girl introduced._

"_Tai, nice to see you again." Jun greeted as she scooped her sister up in her arms._

"_Yeah, you too. So who's this cute little girl? I haven't seen her around before." Tai said as he smiled in a friendly manner down at the girl._

"_I hope she's cute, she is my baby sister after all." Jun proudly stated as Daisuke blushed._

"_Sister? How come I've never seen her before?" Tai blinked._

"_Oh, she doesn't get out a lot. Bad immune system." Jun lied since she didn't want anyone to know her parents viewed her sister as a demon._

"_Hey, I'm like that too! My parents don't like me going out all the time in case I get really sick and get sent to the hospital. It has happened a few times." Kari smiled._

"_That sounds bad." Daisuke blinked._

"_It's not as bad as it sounds. Don't worry." Kari said._

_Hearing beeping, Jun checked her watch and knew it was time to go before their parents got home and found the 'youkai' missing and went on a hunt._

"_Sorry, but we need to get going now. It was nice seeing you again, Tai." Jun smiled as she walked off._

"_Bye, Daisuke! Let's hang out again sometime!" Kari waved as the Motomiya sisters left._

Screaming woke Daina up from her sleep making her sit up in bed as the lights in the house seemed to be flashing because of some power surge.

Getting up, she grabbed a baseball bat she had brought into the room with her in case the stalker came back and unlocked her door, following the sound of the screaming.

Kit followed after her as the girl snuck up to the attic where the screaming got louder and she found the door wide open and gasped in shock as she saw Cole was being electrocuted by a ring of crystals that sent electric currents up that latched around his neck.

When he couldn't fight any longer, Cole passed out and fell to the side as the crystals were de-activated.

"Oh my God!" Daina threw down her bat and quickly ran over, grabbed his shoulders and started pulling him out of the circle.

She checked his pule to see if he was still alive and sighed in relief when she felt the beat of his heart and then looked at his neck to see the red burn marks.

"Ok, what do I do for someone who was electrocuted? Why do they never teach you this stuff?" she ranted as Kit knocked the spirit board onto the floor.

Looking over, Daina watched as Kit seemed to be moving the pointer.

"Kit, what are you doing? I doubt any ghosts are gonna tell me what to do." She said.

Kit meowed at her and moved the pointer, Daina watching curiously as the cat moved the pointer on the letter C, then onto the P and finally on the R.

"CPR? You want me to give him CPR?" Daina asked and the cat meowed in agreement.

Nodding at this, the girl then thought back to what she had learned of CPR, so she then pinched Cole's nose and breathed into his mouth until he coughed making her sit back.

He groaned as he opened his green eyes, looking up at the girl curiously.

"What happened?" he groaned as he sat up, holding his head.

"You were electrocuted. I'm not sure how though. By the way, ho did you get into the house?" she asked.

"Good question." Someone said.

It was Prue, she had come home from P3 with Piper and Phoebe, the two sisters looking worried while Prue was glaring at him.

"I came over to check on you, but then I saw all the windows openand I found the door unlocked so I thought…" Cole trailed off as Phoebe rushed to his side to help him up.

"You thought someone broke into the house again." Phoebe realized.

Cole groaned as he was on his feet, then looked down at the little girl who had revived him and patted her head.

"Thanks for the help, kid." He smiled down at her as she blushed at the praise.

He then looked down at the circle made up of the crystals.

"What is that?" he asked.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other, unsure of how to answer while Prue looked at the man smugly.

"It's a trap." She stated.

"A what?" Cole asked.

Daina then realized that Prue had finally crossed the line in her obsession.

To be continued…


	7. Sights Unseen part 2

"Sights Unseen part 2"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Cole then stormed down the stairs as the sisters followed him, Phoebe and Daina trying very hard to keep their anger at bay while Prue was glaring at the back of the assistance district attorney's head with an accusing gaze.

The trap she had set was meant to trap demons and Cole had been caught in it, therefore in her mind he was a demon.

"Cole, I am so sorry. Please forgive us." Phoebe pleaded.

"I'll take that under advisement." Cole said.

"Prue just panicked. She wasn't thinking straight." Phoebe said.

"The hell I wasn't!" Prue said as the group walked off the stairs and stood in the hallway.

"Do you know that your trap is the equivalent of having a loaded shotgun with a trip wire behind your front door? That's illegal! I'm an ADA, an officer of the court. I could have you arrested! Not only that, but if social services found out about this, they could take Daina away from you! Do you really want that?" Cole yelled at Prue as she glared at him.

Phoebe sighed as she rubbed her forehead as she saw how much trouble Prue had truly gotten them into and knew that if Daina was taken away from them because of her, Piper would kill her.

Looking over, she saw that the molecular immobilizer was holding the shivering girl close to her, possessively, as if daring anyone to try and steal her away.

"Ok, why is it freezing in here?" Daina asked hoping to change the subject and also because she was cold.

"Somebody turned on the air conditioning. Why would they do that?" Piper asked.

Prue gave the man an accusing look while he returned it with an angered expression.

"I'm out of here." Cole groaned as he headed for the door.

Phoebe watched him helplessly as she chased after him while Kit came over to Daina, rubbing her head against the girl's leg to comfort her.

"Cole, Cole, I am so sorry. It's just we've all been under so much pressure lately." Phoebe apologized when she stopped him outside.

"I'm just glad it wasn't you who did this to me. For the kid's sake, I won't tell anyone about this. It wouldn't be right to ruin her life." Cole said before he then walked off.

Anger filled the prophet as she turned back to the door, finding a package lying up next to it, so she grabbed it and then stormed into the house to see Piper was hugging the girl closely while Daina clung to her.

"How could you? How far are you going to let this obsession go, Prue?" Phoebe asked as she set the package down.

"Phoebe, listen." Prue held her hands up.

"No, I'm not gonna listen Prue! You didn't nearly catch a demon; you nearly killed a district attorney. My district attorney! And what's worst, you risked Daina being taken away from us!" Phoebe yelled.

"How do you know we didn't catch a demon? I mean, think about it, Phoebe. He is always around when something is going on. I mean, look at tonight." Prue insisted.

"You're right. He's a plant trying to get close to me so he can kill us. No is everyone a demon, Prue? You are crazy right now!" Phoebe snapped.

"Prue you have got to stop this." Daina spoke up as she pulled out of Piper's arms.

Prue looked over at the girl to see her eyes had turned into a blazing golden color, smoldering in anger and hurt.

"You are too dangerous to be around. I mean, what if it wasn't Cole who walked into that trap? What if it was me? You could have killed me for Kami's sake! This obsession of yours is driving everyone up the wall. So knock it off before you get us all killed!" Daina yelled letting her anger out.

Phoebe walked over and held her baby sister as she panted from the yelling, letting some of her anger out, but she was still burning inside with her anger.

The telekinetic stared into those golden eyes sadly and in hurt as she realized the real dangers she had put the girl in if the Radiance was showing itself like this as if to warn her off.

"Prue, you have a lovely package from Sean. It looks like flowers. Pretty nice for a guy you've blown off twice." Piper said as she read the note on the package.

Prue turned her attention to it and lifted the lid off only to gasp in disgust when she saw the roses were dead and had maggots crawling all over them.

"Oh, that's disgusting! Look out, look out, look out!" Piper placed the lid back on and ran to the door to throw the box out.

"There's your demon, Prue. I'm going to call Morris." Phoebe said as she stormed into the kitchen to call Daryl.

Daina shook her head at Prue as she crossed her arms, rubbing at them to try and stay warm.

Grunting, Piper kicked the box and then closed the door as she walked back over to her sisters.

"Piper, that doesn't really make any sense. I mean, I cannot believe I hurt that guy that badly." Prue said.

"Daryl says it only takes a small thing to set them off. Maybe the girls are right. Maybe you're not seeing the reality." Piper said.

"Piper, my instincts are almost always right. I have to trust them." Prue insisted.

"You have to trust them and I'm not saying that I shouldn't, but Prue, there are other evils in the world and some of them are even human." Piper said and then walked off.

Sighing, Prue looked over at Daina.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry, but I was trying to keep you all safe." She insisted as she walked over and took her hands.

"I know, but you should've talked to us first. We're family. I mean, I don't get the whole family dynamic thing, but I do know that you should have talked this through with us so we could solve this together better." Daina said.

"I know and you're right. I'm sorry." Prue then pulled her into a hug that Daina returned as her gold eyes returned to their normal chocolate color.

"Baka onee-san." Daina muttered in a joking tone.

"You're calling me dumb, aren't you?" Prue asked.

"Hai." Daina chirped making Prue chuckle as she squeezed the girl tighter in her arms making her giggle.

"All right, let's go change into some warmer clothes and then go up to the attic so we can figure things out together. I need my textbook with me." Prue joked as she pulled back, mirth shining in her jade eyes.

Daina stuck her tongue out at the textbook comment as the two sisters went upstairs to change into warmer clothing while Piper and Phoebe went around the house closing the windows, Phoebe slamming them shut in her rage.

After changing out of her dress, Prue went into the attic to find Daina had a sweater on and was staring at Prue's copy of the human grudge list, looking over the names of her friends, co-workers, ex-boyfriends and men she recently dated.

The telekinetic walked over to the window and closed it before she locked it, then turned to look at the door when she heard it creak open and Daina looked up curiously.

"What was that?" the Keeper asked.

"I'm not sure." Prue shook her head.

They both kept silent as they listened around for any other sounds, even looking for Kit.

The sound of glass breaking made them jump when Prue looked down to see she had stepped on a piece of glass since the mirror had been broken and she bent down to pick it up.

Seeing some sort of strange reflection, Daina narrowed her eyes at the mirror when she saw the cloudy figure of a man.

Prue also noticed it when she turned her head and looked over to where the man was and flung her arm, sending the man flying into the wall as he returned to normal form.

Getting up, he jumped at Prue and sent her onto the floor and they started to wrestle as Daina stood up and ran over to where she had dropped the baseball bat and grabbed it.

Running over, she whacked the man in the face with the bat sending him back into the crystal circle and Prue quickly got up, grabbing the final and crystal and set it in place.

Electric currents rushed up and latched around the demon's neck, shocking him as he screamed in pain, the lights in the house crackling and surging.

Watching this for a few seconds, Prue pulled the crystal away as Leo, Piper and Phoebe ran into the room, staring at the demon in confusion.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about the Triad. Who they are, what their plans are. Answer me." Prue demanded as the demon panted for breath.

"You'll get nothing from me, witch." The demon hissed.

"Baka youkai." Daina rolled her eyes.

Prue slammed the crystal in place electrocuting the demon once again for a few seconds before removing it, the demon panting to try and get his breath back.

"I…am…Troxa. But I am not the only agent the Triad has sent after you. There is another. His name is BelthazOOOORRR!"

Troxa was cut off when a hole opened up under his and flames engulfed his body, pulling him down into the Underworld and then the hole closed making Prue jump up.

"All right, what the hell happened?" she asked Leo.

"The Triad." Leo said.

"Wait, so they know where we live now?" Phoebe asked.

"No, they know where he is or was. All that matters is he's gone." Piper said.

"You were right, Prue. I owe you a big apology." Phoebe looked over to the raven.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, but I was worried-"

"It's all right. Let's just, uh, let's look him up." Prue cut Piper off.

The group all walked over to the Book and started to leaf through it, finding the demon they wanted.

"Troxa, an invisible demon whose weakness is that his ectoplasmic biochemistry is sensitive to cold, may become partially visible." Piper read.

"Wait a second. So if someone hadn't turned on the AC, opened up all the windows and made it freezing in here, we never would have seen him." Prue frowned.

"Yeah, but who did it? Leo?" Daina asked as the sisters looked at the clueless White Lighter.

"I don't know anything about it at all." Leo shook his head.

"Does that mean we have another Guardian Angel?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I hope so, from what I've heard about Belthazor, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well, he's infamous. He's a demonic soldier of fortune. He's one of the most evil, vile creatures there is." Leo informed them.

Prue flipped through the Book until she came upon the page that had a demon with red skin and black tribal markings on his face and bald head and his ears were pointed.

"Holy moly, he looks like one of the youkai from Japanese stories or even an oni." Daina said.

"Wait, that's the demon we saw trying to take the Book of Shadows a couple of weeks ago." Phoebe pointed at the picture.

"So Troxa's right. There's somebody else out there to get us." Piper said.

"Well, at least now we know who he is." Prue said.

"We're safe for now so I'm gonna take this rare opportunity to get a good night's sleep." Piper sighed.

"Well, I'll go find out what I can about Belthazor. Enjoy your candy." Leo said as Piper walked over to him.

"Thanks." She said and pecked his lips.

Leo then smiled at the girls as he orbed out and Piper walked out of the attic.

"Finally, I can sleep in peace!" Daina threw her arms up happily.

"Night sweetie." Phoebe chuckled as the girl skipped out of the attic.

Kit followed after her, the girl jumping into bed happily as the cat jumped up after her and curled up near her head as the girl closed her eyes, falling asleep as Phoebe came into the room, smiling at her.

She then changed into her pyjamas and then crawled into bed with her little sister, holding her gently as to keep warm.

(The next morning…)

"I've got to meet with Marvelous 3 this afternoon so I need to get some stuff ready. Can I drop you off?" Piper asked Phoebe who was folding the paper.

Daina was sitting at the counter eating her breakfast, looking well rested from her night of sleep.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Piper caught the distracted prophet's attention.

"Uh, yeah, I was just-just thinking there are still so many loose ends. I mean the broken mirrors, the AC, the open windows, the dead flowers, the stuff that's missing." Phoebe counted off.

"Are you obsessing now? It's over we were wrong." Piper said.

"No, I know, but those aren't demonic things. They're things that a stalker might do like what Morris said." Phoebe said.

"Well, you told him about Sean. He'll figure it out." Piper said.

"Wait, I just thought of something." Daina placed her fork down making the sisters look at her.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"The locks. They weren't jimmied, but there were picked. Why would a demon pick a lock when they can just shimmer into a room like the ones that came after me did?" Daina asked.

Phoebe looked thoughtful as she then turned her attention on Piper who was playing with Daina's hair.

"Um, where's our copy of the grudge list that we made for Morris?" Phoebe asked.

"I left it at the club. Why?" Piper asked.

"I want to look it over again." Phoebe said.

"OK, let's go. Is Prue still sleeping?" Piper asked.

"Her bed is made and her car is not here." Phoebe reported.

"Well, maybe she took her pictures to 415." Piper suggested.

"That's weird. Wouldn't she normally tell us when she's leaving?" Daina furrowed her brow.

"It's also really early. Is 415 even open yet?" Phoebe checked her watch.

"I'm gonna call her." She said grabbing the cordless and dialed the number.

The phone rang as the sisters waited to see when Prue would pick up, all three finding it strange that she hadn't answered yet.

"It's me, I'm just checking in. where are you?" Phoebe asked when Prue answered.

"Hello, Prue, I can barely hear you." Phoebe said.

"She sounds fine." Phoebe hung up the phone.

"OK." Piper said.

The two sisters grabbed their gloves and scarves, Piper grabbing a coat since Phoebe had a sweater on, then the two older sisters kissed the younger goodbye.

"If there's any trouble, call us." Piper said.

"Gee, I get attacked by one werewolf, some freak and then wake up to find a human caught in a demon trap and now I'm not trusted to be home alone." Daina pouted.

Phoebe chuckled as the sisters then left while Daina stayed seated as she continued eating her food as Kit jumped up onto the table.

"Why do I have a feeling you're not an ordinary cat?" she leaned her head into her palm.

Kit simply looked at her and reached her paw out at the bacon while Daina rolled her eyes and picked the cat up in her arms.

"OK, let's get you some food." She said as she stepped off the stool.

Suddenly, crashing was heard from the basement making Daina turn to the closed door curiously.

"This house doesn't happen to have ghosts in it does it?" she asked.

There was shrieking as more things seemed to crash and glass shattered making Daina set Kit down and then run over to the door, throwing it open to find Prue running up the stairs, her eyes covered in red burns.

"Prue!" Daina called as she ran down and grabbed her sister's hands.

"It's Abbey! She's the stalker." Prue cried making Daina look over to see the bartender of P3 was dressed in Prue's missing shirt, Gram's necklace and had a brown wig on.

Abbey pulled out a gun making Daina gasp as she pulled the telekinetic out of the basement, running off to hide in the house.

"I knew there was something wrong with that psycho redhead. No one that smart would work as a bartender." Daina cried as she reached for the phone only for Abbey to fire a shot at the phone, breaking it.

The Keeper ran off, hauling her sister who seemed to have a hard time seeing as they ran around the house.

They hid in in a closet, staying silent as they listened for the footsteps, Abbey walking around holding the gun up as she prepared to shoot whoever she saw.

She seemed to have spotted them from the crack in the door and held the gun at the door, walking over while Prue astral projected behind her.

"Hey, over here." She called.

Abbey screamed as she turned and shot at her, the bullets going through Prue's astral form as it flashed with red light and disappeared making Abbey's eyes go wide.

"Hey freak, I'm over here now." Astral Prue appeared to Abbey's right making the redhead shoot at her as the astral form faded away.

"Come out here!" Abbey yelled.

Prue then woke up as she stood up and charged at Abbey, knocking her down onto the floor as they fought for the gun.

Daina then ran out as Prue stood up, reaching out and the Keeper took her hands, pulling her away as Abbey got and threw herself at the sisters, pushing them both into the entrance of the living room, sending them down.

Prue hit Abbey in the face, then grabbed Daina, pulling her away as the girl started to take the lead, going to the kitchen since the front entrance was blocked.

Abbey then reloaded her gun and ran into the kitchen after them, holding her gun up and shot at the duo, both gasping when the bullet was then frozen.

Piper and Phoebe had made it home just in time to save their sisters, both finding out about Abbey from Daryl and a premonition.

"Oh, thank Kami-sama." Daina sighed as she and Prue fell back onto the counter in relief.

Phoebe ran over to them while Piper pointed at Abbey in annoyance with a growl and then moved the bullet so it wouldn't hit anyone when it unfroze and then went over to her sisters.

"We're here." Phoebe comforted.

"It's gonan be OK. Everything's gonna be great as soon as I fire her." Piper pointed at Abbey with a growl.

Prue flung her arm sending Abbey flying into the cabinet, knocking her out.

"OK." Piper sighed.

"Nice shot." Daina whistled.

"Feel better now?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting there." Prue nodded as her sisters hugged her.

"Shake it off." Piper said.

Later on, Daryl came to arrest Abbey, putting her away for stalking and attempted murder, then Prue was taken to the hospital to have her eyes checked to make sure there was no permanent damage when Abbey shoved her face into the tub of the chemical for the photos.

When everything was finished a few days later, Leo and Piper stayed at home while Prue and Phoebe took Daina out to check on the club and watch Marvelous 3 perform.

A new bartender was hired, this one was a woman as well and she was also very kind.

She then brought the three sisters their drinks and handed them over with smile.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks. Um, Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Rachel chirped.

"Are you happy?" Prue asked.

"Extremely." Rachel answered though she was confused by the question.

"Boyfriend, any career goals?" Prue asked.

Daina and Phoebe shared amused looks as they sipped their drinks knowing their sister decided to be more cautious around everyone.

"Engaged." Rachel chuckled as she showed off the white gold ring with the diamond on her finger.

"Yeah, I'm only doing this until I get my master's in education. Then I'm gonna be a teacher." She explained.

"Oh, that is just so excellent. Thank you." Prue said as she pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it in the cup of tips.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled as she went back to work.

"You know, you can never be too careful with demons or mortals." Prue said.

"Amen." Daina said making Phoebe chuckle.

"So rumour has it Leo is installing an alarm system in the house?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, I know and we're gonna have to lock the doors and do all that other responsible stuff that women should do in the big city." Prue said.

"And finally get me a key of my own." Daina said.

"I agree and we're gonna have to watch out for Belthazor." Phoebe said.

"Yes, I agree." Prue nodded and then looked over to the entrance.

Daina looked over to see Cole was walking into the club, searching the sea of people for a certain blonde dressed in a red dress.

"But first I think you should kinda watch out for him." Prue advised making Phoebe look over to see Cole.

"You don't like him do you?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I don't." Prue shook her head, but then she saw the sad look on her sister's face.

"…Really know him. Do you?" she asked.

"Um, no, not as well as I'd like to. Actually, you know, I think I'm gonna go see what I can do about that." Phoebe set her drink down.

"Be careful." Prue advised.

"Tell him I say 'hi'." Daina chirped.

Nodding, Phoebe then walked over to Cole as they began talking, then kissed which was the first time they had done so.

"Hey, there's Sean." Daina pointed at the man sitting on the couch alone.

"You gonna be OK here alone?" Prue asked.

"Hey, I'm right where you can see and Daryl made sure I had a rape whistle, air horn and mace. I'm good. Now go flirt. You owe him." Daina pushed her sister off.

Prue kissed her temple and then walked off over to Sean who smiled at her as they got to talking while Daina turned around in her seat, watching the band play.

To be continued…


End file.
